All I Really Want To Do
by Melinda Burming
Summary: Maisy barely trusts herself, never mind anyone else. Yet, there's something about Pete that makes her wonder if she ever could… Pete/OC, set before/during/after GSH.
1. Chapter 1

**September 2003**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Dunham! When d'you have to go back to wrangling them midgets?" Swill asked in his usual elegance over the loud chatter surrounding the group of men seated in the back corner of The Brigid Abbey Pub.<p>

"Boys come in on Wednesday, but us lot have to go in for tomorrow, faculty meetings and shit." Pete Dunham replied, unenthusiastic at the returning prospect of the 6:30 AM mornings, hyperactive 10-year-old boys, and middle aged housewives ogling him at the once-a-month mandatory PTA meetings.

"You got all your Queen Mum posters set up and everything did you then, Pete?" Bovver snickered over his shot.

"Fuck off!" Pete laughed giving his best mate a shove.

"Well seeing as this is your last night of summer freedom, let's get pissed!" Ned cried to the cheers of the other men raising his beer. Grabbing a full mug, Pete closed his eyes tightly and downed the pint.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Maisy Thompson exclaimed as a tower of cardboard moving boxes cascaded from where they had been neatly stacked, or so she thought. The sound of tiny nails clipping along the wooden floor was soon followed by little yips.<p>

"Ugh, Jerry, go to your bed!" Maisy commanded the small French bulldog as he sniffed around the pile of now broken bowls adorning the floor, assessing the situation. After sniffing and snorting for a few more seconds the white puppy turned around and headed back into the bedroom.

Though she had been in her new East London apartment for almost a week, Maisy had still not managed to unpack all of her belongings, many had still not yet arrived in the post. Glancing around the room for the dustpan, her eyes landed on a collection of photographs scattered on the coffee table waiting to be sorted and placed in frames. Picking up the photo on top, she studied the seven easy smiles and seven pairs of warm eyes staring back at her.

_Do, do, do, Lookin' out my back door…_

Flopping down on the couch, Maisy stole a glance at the clock. 7:08 PM.

"It's gonna be a long night." She sighed into the empty room.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Dunham, pleasant of you to join us this morning, do have a seat." Principle James Connors muttered to the young man as he slowly waltzed in late to the small library which doubled as the faculty meeting area, trying to hide his need to squint at the bright rays shining in from the skylights. Not wanting to draw further attention to his current state, Pete dropped into the open chair at the end of the aisle to his right; not bothering to look for the few friendly faces he knew that would be scattered in the crowd.<p>

"This year, I'm pleased to report we have some new members joining the faculty at Thoriver, this includes Kathleen Heaney who will be taking over music education," Introduced Mr. Connors as the graying woman nodded her head and gave a wave around the room while the veteran members gave a round of welcome applause, "and new blood Maisy Thompson who will be teaching 1st grade." Pete turned to face the young woman seated to his left and noticed she seemed younger than the majority of the staff, around his age of 23. "Miss Thompson is coming to us all the way over from America! Would you like to say a few words?" Pete smirked, taking in the girl. Aside from her panicked expression she looked quite well, breathtaking in fact. Her hair, an odd mix of red and brown, curled softly, framing a face that was showing just a hint of stress; _Connors always did know how to make a person feel welcome._

"I'm sure we have more important things to get to then to listen to me babble on…" The curly headed girl spoke swiftly with a shy smile, a tad nervous about being put on the spot.

"Oh, pish! Go on then, stand up and give us a word." Connors nodded.

"Well, I'm Maisy." She began as she stood up and gave a short wave, wrapping her olive sweater a little farther over herself. Pete studied the girl beside him; she was slender, but had nice curves which were accentuated by the form fitting jeans she was wearing tucked into brown leather boots. She didn't wear much make-up it seemed; just enough to make her warm green eyes shine. "Uhm, I'm from Vermont." Not wanting to sound like the arrogant American she suppressed the urge to describe geographically where that was on the map. "There aren't a lot of teaching jobs where I'm from, so I figured if I was going to have to move to find a job, I might as well make an experience of it and so…here I am!" She finished with a shaky grin.

"Alright, well, onto business then?" Connors said approaching the front of the room again, allowing Maisy to settle back into her seat, "We're going to uphold last year's protocol for strangers on campus. For those of you who don't know- or more likely don't remember- do not approach such a person…"

* * *

><p>"…Ok well, that about does it! Everyone get a good night's sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow!" Connors advised as he dismissed everyone. <em>Like he remembers what being in a classroom is like<em>, thought Pete contemptuously, before sneaking a last glace over to the girl gathering her things together beside him.

In the intense boredom that occurred as a result of Connors' two and a half hour lecture, Pete decided to direct his attention elsewhere, such as the leggy American seated next to him. He had noticed the way she gave her undivided attention to the droning Connors, even as he went off on tangents that lacked any clear resemblance to the topic at hand; he had noticed the way her pen traced over her pad of yellow paper as she took notes, not caring she was the only one in the room to do so. Her handwriting was elegant and smooth, and yet the signature print of a primary school teacher.

Watching as Maisy struggled to balance two large boxes, Pete jumped up to catch one as she lost the battle.

"Need a hand?" He joked.

"Thanks! I'm Maisy." She replied gratefully.

"I remember," He laughed offering his hand, "Pete Dunham."

"Nice to meet you." She said, noticing how small her hand seemed compared to his.

"You too. Need 'elp carryin' all this down to your class?" He asked with an amused look as peered into the box and saw board game packages with names like "Hungry, Hungry Vowels!" and "One, Two, Three- Count with Me!"

"That would be great, thanks!"

"No problem, love." Pete said with a wink. "Year one, right?" He asked leading her down the still not yet familiar corridors.

"Yeah, what do you teach by the way?"

"History and P.E. It's a fucked up schedule- I know." He added off her confused look. "So you're all the way from where now?"

"Oh, uhm, Eden, Vermont."

"Fuck me!" Laughed Pete boisterously, becoming more animated the farther away they got from their colleagues, "From Eden? What the hell you doin' here in Jolly Old then? Eden sounds like a right fine place to me!"

"It's really not as great as it sounds," The charismatic smirk shining on Pete's face cheering Maisy, after nearly a week of only canine companionship, human conversation was greatly appreciated, "It's a really, really small town, and like I said, not too many teaching jobs around there. Actually, there aren't that many jobs around there period." She said with a shrug.

"So how you liking England anyways? Being a yank n'all?" He teased

"I've only been here for about a week so I haven't been able to get out much; I've mostly been setting up at my apartment. London's beautiful though, from what I've seen."

"Wow," Pete exclaimed as they entered Maisy's classroom, "It's so…bright!" Maisy grinned pulling an Alphabet strip out of the bin as he walked around the room taking in all the colors from the rainbow themed calendar, chore boards, name tags and posters.

"A bit more colorful than yours?" Maisy laughed rummaging through her desk for some tape to tack the strip up with "My mom did a bit of comfort shopping online when I told her I was moving 'across the pond'" Pete couldn't help but notice how soft and easy her laugh was. "I imagine the chairs are a bit smaller, too, huh?" Maisy added as she pulled said chair over to the wall to gain the needed height to reach above the white board. For a split moment, Pete was stuck just looking at her, she was breathtaking. Not the overt, in-your-face beauty, but more timeless. Her oval face and angular jaw housed delicate eyes and a lower lip just large enough to make her mouth seem mildly out of balance. Shaking certain thoughts out of his head he moved towards her.

"Oi, give it here, love; lemme do that." He said pulling the alphabet out of her hands, remembering how soft her hands were as their fingers briefly brushed.

"Thanks." Leaning against the board Maisy watched appreciatively as his lean figure easily stretched to reach above the white board, the sky blue button down shirt tightening around his shoulders.

"So you nervous then? For tomorrow that is? Your first day with proper English schoolboys." He chuckled.

"Not so much, I have a secret weapon." Maisy said going back into the bin.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Pete asked curiously as he hopped off the chair, struggling to suppress a grin.

"Candy." Maisy replied holding up two different bags of sweets.

"Works every time." Pete said with a head shake before noticing the time on the clock, each number displayed in a different color. "Well I'd better be off, but good luck tomorrow, yeah?"

"You too, thanks for all your help!"

"Later." He winked with a breath-taking smile before walking down the hall.

Shaking her head after she realized she's been staring at the empty doorway for while, Maisy resumed unpacking her materials, all the while resisting the grin that threatened to overtake her face.

* * *

><p>"…he just went on and on though! I mean if this guy is gonna be my boss for the year, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to manage-"<p>

"Mase!" Julia interrupted. "I hate to break it to you, but I could really care less about your boss." Maisy sighed and knowing what was about to come decided to scoop herself a bowl of ice cream, "What I care about is the fact that you are in a foreign land, surrounded by hot foreign guys, who speak a foreign language-"

"I'm not sure English with a British accent is considered a foreign language."

"That's not my point!"

"Well what is?" Maisy sighed exasperated through a mouthful of ice cream.

"My point is that you have to go out and live a little. Meet some cute guys, have a one night stand-"

"I am not going to have a one night stand, Julia!" Maisy claimed in shock.

"I know, I know- but still you need to meet some hot guys and claim them for yourself! Club them over the head and drag them home." Julia jokingly chided.

"Who said I haven't met any hot guys…?" Maisy taunted her sister, laughing as she could hear her sister gasp thousands of miles away.

"Have you? Tell me all about him!" Maisy paused eating a bite of ice cream as she heard her sister's fiancé Mark chiding her for presumably being a nosy-body, her snappy response and then her request for Maisy to continue.

"Alright, he's tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Abe. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed nice enough, maybe a little rough around the edges."

"Well where did you meet him? Were you lost, wondering about the city and he saved you? Oh, oh! Maybe you were accosted in the dirty streets of London and he swooped in like some rouge hero and ruffed up the muggers!"

"First of all, not quite: he works at Thoriver's with me; he teaches history and P.E. And secondly, the streets of London are surprisingly clean."

"Are you gonna make a move?" Her sister squealed, her voice dripping with glee.

"Julia, I've only met him once!"

"Oh my god, you're desperate!" Julia cried. Even though she normally would be annoyed with this classic display of her sister's dramatic chops, Maisy found a glimpse of comfort in the long resigned sigh that followed. "Well me and Mark are going to Mama and Papa's for dinner so we're gonna get going; it's 5:00 here."

"It's 10:00 here. I should probably go to bed. Tomorrow's the first day of school so wish me luck!"

"Good luck Mase, you're going to do great!"

"Thanks, Jules, tell everyone I love them." Maisy added morosely before saying her goodbyes and wandering to the bedroom, where she found Jerry spread across the fluffy white duvet, snoring to his little heart's contents. She had been good since her move to London about making him sleep in his dog bed beside the door. This night however, she pulled his little body closer to hers smirking lightly at his surprised snorts, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rubbing the tense muscles on the back of her neck, Maisy lumbered in what she hoped was the direction of the teacher's lounge after dropping her students off at the playground for recess. Though it was small for a school, Thoriver School for Boys was converted from an old country house, resulting in lots of tricky corridors perfect for getting lost in, which she had done quite often in the past three days. Relieved as she approached the door she recognized as the entrance to the lounge, she was momentarily perplexed as two blurs flew past her.<p>

"Boys, save the running for the playground!" She called out gently.

"We don't have to listen to a septic!" One of the boys spun and retorted, his voice laced with a good amount of venom for a 10 year old.

"Excuse me?" Maisy said dumbly, knowing it must have been some sort of colloquial insult, but not quite getting it.

"Aye, aye, everything alright out here?" She turned to see the familiar smirk of Pete Dunham as he leaned in the door way to the lounge. Immediately the boys straightened up and looked bashful.

"Yes, Mr. Dunham." Replied the boy who had not yet opened his mouth.

"That so? 'Cause I thought I heard some ruckus out here and I know you boys wouldn't be so rude towards Miss Thompson here, who's been nothing but kind to you, right?" The boys merely looked down at their shoes. "I think Miss Thompson deserves an apology, what about you lot?"

"Sorry Miss." The young boys murmured in unison.

"What was that?" Pete asked cupping his ear, taking a small pleasure in their embarrassment.

"Sorry Miss." They repeated perceptibly.

"It's alright." Pardoned Maisy suppressing a small smile at their chagrin at being caught by a teacher they obviously looked up to.

"Why don't you boys head off to class then, huh?" Pete nodded down the hallway, smirking again as the boys trotted off as quickly as possible without actually running.

"Did…did a little boy just call me a 'septic'?" Maisy pondered out loud, mildly perplexed.

"Yes and no." Pete laughed holding the door to the lounge open for her as she passed through. Gesturing to the table by the door he had been sitting at Pete continued to explain, "It's cockney rhyming." At her confused expression he went further, "It's like slang. Instead of saying a word we use another that rhymes with it. Like 'Bubble Bath' for laugh. 'Cept most people just use the first word. So rather than say 'septic tank' for yank, for example, someone might just say septic." He ended with a wink.

"Classy." Maisy deadpanned teasingly, pulling out the yogurt and granola she had brought for lunch.

"Of course!" He chuckled. Nodding towards her he continued, "So 'ow was the first week? You rethinking the whole 'adventure of a lifetime' bit?"

"No, it's been great. I didn't have to use the candy after all; my 'Yank' charm was all that was needed. Or yank accent, rather."

"Oh yeah? Any favorites?" Pete asked, intrigued by how she had won the lads' hearts over.

"Apparently I say 'schedule', 'absent', and 'soccer' funny." She laughed scooping a bite of yogurt into her mouth.

"Ugh, and I was beginning to think you were alright for a yank!" Pete exclaimed only half joking throwing down that sandwich he hadn't been eating. "No wonder they thought your accent was entertaining!"

"What do you mean?" Maisy asked.

"I mean, first of all, if you want to survive for ten minutes, in Newham especially, you can't call it 'soccer' anymore, it's football here. That's the holy grail of living in West Ham."

"What else do I need to know?" Maisy asked, the mildly sultry tinge to her voice stunning her a bit. She tensed imperceptibly as Pete bit his lip in thought; relaxing finally he leaned forward on his elbows as if they were conspirers.

"When you have an emergency call 999, you'll be waiting for a long time if you try calling 911. 'Pants' are underwear here; we call your 'pants' 'trousers'- that's something to keep in mind when teaching five and six year old boys." He said with a wink. "And whatever you do, avoid the curry at 'Eye of the Tiger' at all costs, that shit'll have you sick for days." Pete concluded with a shiver.

"Noted." Maisy grinned.

"What if you let me take you out 'round the city. Give a taste of what it's really like to be a true cockney…?" Pete hedged looking at Maisy's widening eyes, hoping he wasn't setting himself up for a slam down.

"I'd like that." Maisy smiled trying to keep her voice even and not sound like a dog chomping at the bit.

"I haven't got anything planned for this weekend so if you're free maybe tomorrow…?" He began, while Maisy nodded, her breath momentarily caught in her throat.

"Tomorrow's great." And as they began to share information and plot where they would meet up, it was all Maisy could do to consciously remind herself to focus, lest she get caught up in the sheer simplicity and wonder of it all…

* * *

><p>"Aye, aye boys!" Pete cheered as he fell into the familiar corner table later that evening. Excitement and anticipation still strummed through his veins even as he shook his friends' hands.<p>

"What's got you all keyed up?" Dave asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing." Pete replied with a smile, rubbing his hands together while overlooking the assortment of snacks and beverages on the table in front of him.

"Bollocks, what's up with you?" Ike continued.

"Can't I just be happy to see you lot?" Pete laughed as he began to rough house the poor man.

Though the boys allowed him the brief reprieve, once a few hours past and Pete's good mood had still not lightened their joined curiosity continued to rise.

"Hey, Dave, you heard of anything going on tomorrow, after the match?" He questioned as they made their way out of the pub into the cool early fall evening.

"Nah, mate, it's been fairly quiet. Gooners are licking their wounds after they had it out with Manchester last week.." Dave replied, eying his friend as he nodded to himself. "Seriously bruv, why you lookin' like the Hammers've won the cup?" Dave asked, his slightly tipsy eyes squinting as he studied his best friends huge grin, "You get laid or something?"

"Close, I met a bird." Pete's grin grew as zipped up his light jacket and continued, "A thoroughly fit bird."

"You must be kidding me, bruv? You're this uppity over some chick? Have you even done her yet?" Swill asked brusquely

"No. I have a date with her tomorrow though." Pete chimed "I think I'm gonna take her to the game, she's never been."

"What kind a' bird has never been to a match?" Ned asked perplexed.

"The fit kind, not that you would know." Pete said smartly, lightly smacking Ned around his head before prancing away, laughing into the night. He had a feeling about this girl…

* * *

><p>Two stories based on Charlie Hunnam's characters …does this mean I'm obsessed? ;) Listen, I know this is crap, but I'm working on it so please don't a total jerk if you review :P That being said, I really love reviews, they make me happy and motivated! Also, I'm looking for someone to beta this story, preferably someone from EnglandUK who can help me with the dialogue as I'm from the U.S.! Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Pete stood at the base of the stairwell leading up to Maisy's flat, staring up at the landing, knowing her door was only those few steps away. After a night out with the boys only mere hours ago, he had come home to his dark flat, alone, and semi-drunk and with only his thoughts. Gazing up at the loose ceiling fan above his bed ricketing back and forth, his mind wandered towards Maisy. Granted, he didn't know her that well but she had captured his interest from the very beginning. Maybe it was because she hadn't seemed to notice him what-so-ever as they sat side by side that day in the library and this was the thrill of the hunt. Or maybe it was when he had taken his class out to the playing fields and had spotted her near the jungle gyms, playing some singing game with her class while shaking her head and arms about like a lunatic with the kids, not caring if anyone saw- though that might have just been because she hadn't seen him looking. Or quite possibly it was when she unknowingly smiled at him through her impossibly long eyelashes that afternoon, as they exchanged phone numbers and addresses.

Whatever it was, it had him enraptured. With a deep breath and last night's extreme anticipation morphing into this morning's extreme fretfulness, he climbed the stairs asking any and all of the Gods above to take mercy on him, and prevent him from acting like a complete arse.

* * *

><p>Panicking as she read the clock on the cable box, Maisy tried as best she could to finish getting ready. Knowing Pete would be there any minute sent her into overdrive as she fluttered around the apartment trying not to trip over Jerry who insisted on following her about the flat.<p>

Cursing at her lost wallet, a flush of adrenaline surged through her veins when she heard the door bell; her heart stopping for a moment before thrumming painfully fast. After nearly tripping over her own feet Maisy tried as best she could to reclaim control over herself in the 5 seconds she had as she reached for the door.

"'Ello, Love!" Pete said with a wink as she moved aside to let him into the flat.

"Hey! So you found it alright?" Maisy asked cheerfully as she resumed the search for her wallet. With her tamed curls falling into her face as she rummaged around the desk for said wallet, she didn't notice Pete looking her over nor the appreciative gleam in his eyes. Her lightweight, papaya-colored crew neck sweater clung to her curves perfectly, accentuating her slight waist and jean-clad hips.

Bringing himself back to the conversation he answered, "Yeah, one of my best mates lives just up the street, actually." That was a piece of information Pete was planning on keeping from Swill for as long as possible.

"Oh, that's neat." Maisy replied. _Neat? That's 'Neat'?_ She thought woefully as Jerry came plowing through the room, his little paws skidding on the smooth hardwood floors.

"And who's this?" Pete asked as he squatted down to pet the puppy. Cheering internally when she found the wayward wallet under a stack of education periodicals, her heart melted as she turned to the scene on the ground.

"That's Jerry. He _is_ potty trained but be careful, he's very excitable." Maisy cautioned while watching with almost a tinge of jealousy as Pete began to rough house with the dog whilst she strapped on her sandals for the abnormally balmy day. "He must like you, lately he hasn't wanted to play; I think he misses Ben." At his look of curiosity she explained, "My sister Julia has his brother Ben in the States", his light hearted chuckle easing some of her anxiety before gathering the rest of her belongings.

"So you've got a sister, have you?" He asked as they made their way out the door.

"Yeah, two actually, I'm in the middle. Then we have two brothers who're older."

"Big family." Pete remarked, noticing the cheerless grin that shone on her face as she spoke about them, the look of mild sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah. What about you? Big family, small family…?"

"Just me, my brother and our mum. My dad died 10 years ago next month."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Pete glanced over at her as they walked out the door of the building, and noticed she seemed to be genuine. Normally when any bird had said this to him, it had been followed momentarily by a sultry whisper of "Want me to make it better?"

"Nah, just as well, really, he was a bit of a nasty bugger." He added, his eyes crinkling with a bit of humor.

"So, where are you taking me today?" Maisy asked in an attempt to re-lighten the mood.

"It's a surprise." He smirked as he grabbed her hand and led her down the road.

* * *

><p>"… and what the Hell was that mascot thing anyways? He looked like an old computer." Maisy asked with a jesting gleam as they ambled down the street, knowing it would set Pete off. Though Maisy wouldn't necessarily consider herself a convert, she had had a great afternoon at the match cheering alongside Pete, who had not minded more or less dictating every move and call to the unfortunate Maisy.<p>

"What! He's a hammer! We're the Hammers!" He exclaimed in disbelief, confused as her eyes crinkled with a smile. "What're you on about now?"

"Nothing," She said with an innocent raise of her eyebrows, "you're just mighty passionate about a game." It took Pete a moment to respond, and when he did he had lost some of his blithe enthusiasm and seemed a spot more serious.

"That's the thing though, Love, it's not just a game, it's not even just a team. Me and my mates, most of us have been Hammers fans since before we could say 'football'… It's more of a community deal, you see; bein' part of something larger than yourself and all that bollocks…" And even though he had tried to end on a joke, Maisy perceived the same fierce connection and commitment she had witnessed earlier while in the stadium, which resembled more of a fortress in her eyes. He had seemed so at home in the stands, surrounded by thousands of people, all devoted to the same strip of lawn.

Although she knew this afternoon had been nothing more to Pete than a friendly day out with a colleague, every minute spent with him revealed a little more, and in doing so melted her heart in equal increments. From the way he had called her "Love" to his chivalrous instincts causing him to open doors without even seeming to notice what he was doing; even the fierce dedication he showed to a football team of all things. Never mind of course how absolutely edible he looked in his zip-up jacket and dark jeans.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she took a deep breath before turning back to the conversation. "I get that. Even though we live hours away from the nearest team, my Dad one of the biggest hockey fan you'll ever meet. He says it's more about allegiance than the actual sport." Pete laughed quietly to himself, understanding that a bit more than he let on.

"Well, you fancy some supper?" He asked rubbing his hands together; a common habit for him, Maisy had noticed.

"Yeah, I could eat." Maisy replied, cheerful at the prospect of more time with Pete.

"I actually know a good joint 'round your place if you're in the mood for some proper English food." He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Maisy said as they changed their course to head towards the nearest tube station.

"So, tell me all about the mystical Eden, Vermont." Pete asked once he had secured them seats in the subway car.

"You think I'm kidding when I say there's nothing up there," She scoffed playfully, "There's only about twelve hundred people- total. In the whole town."

"Well, what did you do for fun, say on the weekends?" Pete pressed.

"You have to make your own fun in Vermont!" Maisy chortled, "Sometimes we'd go hiking through the back trails or skiing but we really were kind of homebodies. My dad taught himself how to play just about every type of instrument under the sun when he was a kid. He loves music so there were lots of jam sessions with him and his friends, and my brothers in the barn. My mom is a bit more artsy so she always wanted us kids to learn how to paint but it never really took. Except for my little sister Sarah- she's been getting into painting." Maisy realized she was getting off topic and starting to ramble but when she looked over at Pete he seemed nothing but intrigued.

"So did you grow up on a farm, then?"

"Of sorts. We always had some pigs and chickens around but it's actually mostly a Maple farm, you know for maple syrup? It's actually one of the larger maple farms in Vermont. We have around 38,500 taps, I think."

"Wow, that's incredible."

"It's an incredible amount of work." Maisy joked, but still the ever present shadow of gloom that appeared every time she mentioned her family emerged.

"Are you homesick?" He asked surprising the both of them with the tenderness lacing his voice.

"A bit." She acquiesced quietly, " It's hard not to be. Even in college I went home every weekend, or went to my brothers' or Julia's houses. It's a bit unnerving to be so far away from them when I'm used to spending so much time with them." Not wanting the mood to be all doom and gloom she focused the conversation on him. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"Like I said, at this point it's really just me, my brother and our mum. After I went to Uni she moved up North to be with my grandmother in Newcastle. She died about 3 years ago- Grams, not my mum." Truthfully, he was more than glad his mum was still around. Even when his father had been alive he was always more of a Mama's boy and now-a-days looked forward to the bi-weekly meals he had at her house, especially when there were enough leftovers to take home. If he was really sweet and laid it on thick, he could even get her to do his laundry sometimes. "We have some Aunts and Uncles scattered around, but we really only see them at weddings and funerals."

"Are you close with your brother?" She asked noticing as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat at her inquiry.

"Used to be. Worshipped him really. Now he's shacked up with a Yank bird, they're actually having a kid come spring. They're all the same though: interfering and controlling."

"Yanks or birds?" Maisy asked recognizing the humor in the situation before he did.

"Both!" He scoffed before a moment of enlightenment, " Aside from you, that is. You're alright as far as Yank birds go." He said with a jovial wink.

"Oh, thanks." Maisy replied with good-natured sarcasm.

"This is our stop." Pete pointed out and led her through the station and down the road just a bit stopping at a little shop named Toppers just two streets down from her own.

"You were right this was really close." She noted as he opened the door for her, not without perceiving some anxiety on his part. "Are you alright? You seem nervous." She asked concerned, looking up and down the road herself.

"Nah, I'm fine." He replied with an easy grin even as he tossed one last glance over his shoulder to inspect the street once more.

Entering the cozy little restaurant they grabbed a small table for two near the windows. Noticing that Pete had nodded to a few of the other patrons, she asked him, "Do you come here often?"

With an easy shrug he responded with a vague "Enough."

The rest of the meal was passed with long and amusing conversation on topics ranging from favorite childhood breakfasts to favorite T.V. shows to worst injuries inflicted by older brothers, a topic both could expand upon for hours. Maisy took a surprising amount of satisfaction in the amount of ease the pace of the conversation flowed with.

"… So he shoved me!" Maisy tried to explain through their fit of laughter as she detailed how she got the small, thin scar just above her left eyebrow. "And I am _not_ exaggerating when I say I fell ass over teakettle down this hill! It was like a thirty foot roll, limbs flying everywhere!" She choked out noticing he was wiping his eyes. "I just remember finally stopping, and feeling like I was still rolling, and then there was Sam kneeling above me with tears in his eyes and the first thing he said was 'Don't tell Ma I hit you!'" She finished as they dissolved into laughter once again.

"Your brother sounds like an arsehole!" Pete managed, thanking the waitress as she brought their desserts and coffees.

"Yeah, but aren't all big brothers? You can't tell me that…Steve, right?" After his nod of confirmation she continued, "You can't tell me that Steve didn't beat the crap out of you once or twice when you were little."

"Oh he did, more than twice…" Pete thought ruefully before something by the door caught his attention. Eyes widening ever so slightly he let out a whispered "oh shit" then turning his attention back to Maisy. Leaning over the table to quickly rush out: "I am so sorry for what is about to happen," he quickly straightened up in his seat as a group of four men crowded around their small table. Off of Pete's obvious anxiety upon their arrival, Maisy herself felt a strum of nervousness flush through her veins.

"Alright, Dunham?" A tall brunette nearest Pete asked loudly, sounding more than pleased, maybe even gleeful, to have run into him.

"Alright, lads." Pete nodded, knowing this could only end badly.

"Didn't see you at the match today." Another one of the guys spoke up, leaning a hand on Maisy's chair, causing her to sit forward uncomfortably. Pete's eyes angrily flashed towards the man.

"Maybe because I didn't want to see you lot." He spoke with a mild venom lacing his words.

"Now why's that?" A third man spoke up, this one with a warm smile and kind eyes that gave her a conspirators wink. It was around this point that Maisy began to realize these were no enemies of Pete, but rather his friends.

"I don't know, take a gander." Pete replied watching as the first man pulled up a chair and stole a huge bite of Pete's piece of pie.

"So's this the bird said you were taking on a date, then?" He said around his bite of pie. Pete stared in disbelief while Maisy choked a bit on her coffee.

"You having a bubble, mate? I never said it was a date." Pete bit out.

"Ay, I'm pretty certain you did." The man behind Maisy chimed. "'Member? You said you had a date with some fit bird who you were taking to the match 'cause she'd never been to one. Then you asked Dave if there was going to be…" As the man's words tapered off, Maisy felt confused as she watched the wordless conversation pass between the man sitting in front of her and the man standing behind her, "…any rain. Does that a lot here, you know- rain that is." The man tried to salvage as the others chuckled.

"You lot are gonna pay for this later." Pete replied closing his eyes tightly praying they would be gone when he opened them.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The loud man asked around his mouthful, grinning.

"Not if I don't have to." Pete replied, laughing despite himself as he slapped his friend's hand away as he went for a second bite, grabbing the fork back out of his hand.

"Dave Gunner, sweetheart." The third man with kind eyes said offering his hand.

"I'm Maisy." She said taking his hand.

"These other idiots are Ned," Pete pointed to the man leaning on her seat, "Bovver," he pointed to the man standing behind all the others with a scowl on his face, the only one who hadn't said anything yet, "and this muppet is Swill." He said rubbing Swill's head as if he were a lap dog.

Letting out a choked snicker Maisy asked, "You're name is Swill?" Not noticing the scathing look Bovver had sent Pete as soon as she began talking.

"Yeah, well nickname, after shitty warm beer, you know? Had a bit of rep in Uni when I met this one" he said pinching Pete's cheeks, causing Pete to once again slap his hands away shaking his head, "that stuck around for a while." Noticing how hard she was trying to bite back a smile he asked why she had asked.

"In Vermont, where I'm from, swill is the trash we feed the pigs." Gaining a boisterous laugh from the all the boys, even a smirk from Bovver she continued, "But it's also what some people call the liquefied animal crap we use as fertilizer." At that point they all lost it while Swill looked indignantly at all of them.

"Well that's fucking great, innit? First I was shitty beer and now I'm just shit." Swill lamented.

"You have no idea how accurate that is, sweetheart." Dave told Maisy, sympathetically slapping Swill on the back. "Alright lads, let's head to the pub and leave these two lovebirds to themselves, shall we?" He continued with wink towards the now self-conscious couple, "Unless you two wanna come with?"

"How 'bout you lot head down and we'll see how we feel in a bit?" Pete negotiated, not really wanting to go with the boys, but also not wanting to make the blow out he was sure to have with Bovver later, worse.

"Alright mate, later!" Dave called as he tried to lead Swill away.

"See you, Dunham!" Swill said stealing one more bite for the road to Pete's embarrassment and dismay. Ned waved his goodbye as Bovver pulled him away, not even able to manage a nod.

"Your friends are pretty funny." Maisy told Pete, who was shaking his head adamantly as he sipped his coffee.

"Bullshit- but thanks." Pete joked.

"One of them though, Bother? He seemed angry; do you think he was ok?" Maisy asked concerned.

"That was just Bovver." He said with a roll of his eyes. "He's always a bit of an arsehole, but he's been my best mate since we were 'bout 13. I saved him from getting the shit kicked out of him on the playground." Pete laughed at the memory, using the fighting skills he had learned from Steve to punch out the schoolyard bully who was picking on the gangly adolescent Bovver.

"Where did you meet the others?" Maisy inquired over a sip of her coffee.

"I Swill at Uni like he said, but what he didn't say is that he had come to a party my roommate had put on, com_pletely_ pissed and threw up everywhere. I swear he was like a bleeding poltergeist!" Taking a moment to laugh at that scenario which was not that hard to imagine he continued, "I can't remember where I met the others, just going to the same pubs, hanging with the same crowds, that sort of thing."

After a moment the waitress came over with the bill. After a decent bit of fighting Pete finally agreed to let Maisy pay for her share.

"Thanks for taking me out today, I had a great time." She said as the stood from the table, collecting their possessions.

"Next time," Pete advised her with a cheeky smile as he helped her with her kaki jacket, "you should let me take you on a proper date, let me pay and everything."

"You reckon?" She joked with an English accent.

"I do." He answered smugly holding the café door open for her.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Maisy replied, biting her lower lip to contain herself.

"Alright." Pete beamed, not caring about putting on a cool façade. "Well then, you fancy a pint?"

"Uhm, I would normally, but Jerry's been inside all day and I'm as you say 'knackered'," Maisy ribbed, "So I think I'll pass tonight, but you should go on." Maisy added, not wanting to spoil his night.

"How about I see you home first? Be the gentleman me mum raised and all that." Pete offered.

"Okay." Maisy accepted. The short walk from Topper's to Maisy's held a companionable silence; each of them casting shy looks at the other trading conspiratorial grins when caught.

When they finally arrived at her apartment complex, Maisy couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks and ears.

"Well goodnight." Maisy coyly, the result of genuine timidity. Maisy stared at the curious look on Pete's face as he sucked on his bottom lip; his eyes squinted at her pondering.

Fast as a cobra strike he took the step up to hers, his hands reaching out to clasp the side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. After a second of the most soul satisfying kiss he could remember, Pete pulled back warily, reluctant to see her reaction. He searched her face with narrowed eyes until he saw the corners of her mouth begin to turn upwards as a stunned breath escaped her lips.

"Good night." He agreed with a haughty yet endearing grin before turning and walking back to the road.

* * *

><p>With the only external signal of her internal discord being her shaking hands, Maisy struggled to unlock the door to her apartment. For a short moment she wondered if she was actually at the right flat until she heard Jerry's excited yips from beyond the door. Though on autopilot while she let the dog out, filled his water bowl and changed into her pajamas, Maisy's nerves got to her as she curled under the covers, her breath beginning to shake nearly as bad as her hands. Dialing the familiar, and expensive, phone number she tapped her nails against her teeth, Maisy sent a mental message out through the universe begging her sister to pick up.<p>

"Hello?" Julia's voice careened through the receiver.

"He kissed me!" Maisy blurted out to her sister forgoing any greeting.

"What? Wait one minute!" Maisy could hear her sister excuse herself from a noisy room filled with familiar voices, then return to the phone, "Oh my _god_! Tell me everything!" Her sister yelped into the phone

"Well remember how he said he was going to take me around to see the city? He took me out to see his favorite team's football match and-"

"They have football in England?" Julia asked confused, interrupting Maisy's anxious rambling.

"It was soccer and then-"

"Wait soccer or football?" Julia interrupted again

"Christ, Julia! They call soccer football hear, can I finish?" Maisy exclaimed, her nerves leaving her no patience for her sister's questions.

"Yes, go, go!" she encouraged

"So we went to the game and it was so much fun, but I thought we were just going out as friends," Maisy spoke quickly, ignoring her sister's exasperated sigh she continued, "but we were laughing and joking and we went out to dinner, and then some of his friends show up! And they say something like is 'Is this the girl you said you were going on a date with?'" A strum of excitement passed through her veins as she heard her sister's excited squeal, "so then he sort of tried to deny he said it, but they kept insisting he did! Then his friend started doing introductions and they left, but then later as we were leaving the restaurant he says 'Next time, you should let me pay and take you on a proper date'"

"Ahh! Maisy!" Julia yelped through the line.

"Shh! Let me finish!" Maisy chastised lightly, "So he walks me home and I say goodnight to him and then he kissed me, said goodnight, and walked away!" Maisy finished slightly out of breath from her dramatic account of the night's proceedings.

"So why do you sound nervous? You're not doing that whole 'He doesn't really like me, he was just being nice' thing again, are you?" Julia inquired knowing her sister thoroughly enough to predict her reaction. Maisy kept quiet, mildly embarrassed at her own inevitable actions. "And this whole phone call is so I can sooth your insecurities and assure you he wouldn't have kissed you, unless he like you."

"And so I can say hi." Maisy added weakly, earning an amused scoff from her sister.

"I'm sure." Julia sneered.

After waiting a brief pause Maisy asked, "So you _really_ think he likes me?" feeling a little embarrassed by the girlish giggle she let out.

"Yes I _really_ do!" Her sister replied with a matching conspiratorial giggle.

Leaning back into the pillows Maisy allowed her sister to take over the conversation, listening as her describe the many embarrassing stories their father was telling to her doting fiancé in her living room and what their mother had brought for dessert. And although Maisy agreed and scoffed in disgust where she was supposed to, every few minutes she could help but let out a small giggle, which had absolutely nothing to do with what her sister was talking about.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the back corner of the abbey, Pete couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire cat as he was immediately assaulted with a series of catcalls.<p>

"There he is!" Dave clapped as he neared the table, noticing Ike had shown up as well.

"Struck out, didja bruv?" Swill asked sympathetically shaking him by the shoulder.

"Didn't know I was trying to hit anything." Pete replied with a bit of a smug smile at his tongue-in-cheek reply.

"You were right mate, she's fit as fuck- for a ginger that is." Ned said with a snort.

"Watch yourself!" Dave warned goodheartedly, reminding them all with a glance the hair color of his recently betrothed.

"Sorry mate," Ned said as an aside to Dave before turning back to Pete, "But seriously, Pete" He said with an appreciative face as he gestured with upturned palms to his chest.

"Oh- fuck off you dirty old men!" Pete laughed before offering to finance the next round. Looking around the room as he waited for Terry to fill the mugs, Pete noticed Bovver glaring from the spot of his self-inflicted exile. Knowing the storm was brewing, Pete figured it better to meet it now before Bovver really set himself off.

"Oi, Bov, give me a hand 'ere?" Casting a lazy glance towards Pete, Bovver took a long drag of his cigarette before stalking towards the bar.

"Let's have it, then." Pete said.

"You know what I have to say." Bovver grunted.

"Indulge me." Pete snapped, not having the patience to beat around the bush named "Bovver's insecurities"

"A fuckin' septic? That's who you choose to spend go to the matches with now?"

"Christ Bov, it was one match! If I were any of the other lads you'd be taking the piss out of me for not even managing a cheeky hand job." Pete laughed

"But you're not the other lads, are you? You're supposed to be our leader and instead you look like a fucking mug." Bovver spat "So what are you gonna do about it?" Waiting a few moments for a reply that Pete didn't have, Bovver roughly grabbed half the pints off the counter, not caring that he spilled most of them and bustled back to the table.

Pete stared after his best mate, Bovver's voice running through his head,

_So what are you gonna do about it?_

* * *

><p>As her second week at Thoriver drew to a close Maisy found herself thoroughly exhausted and stressed; even if, in truth, she believed it had less to do with work and more to do with the fact that every minute she spent on the premises was passed on high alert, her eyes unconsciously searching for a tall, lean frame.<p>

Her earlier giddiness stemming from the kiss and her sister's advice had slowly waned each day she didn't see or hear from Pete; causing the constant stream of self-doubt normally passing through her mind to swell to a bona-fide river.

_Was__ he being polite? Was I a bad kisser? Should I have said something after he kissed me?_

Groaning quietly to drown out the noise in her head, Maisy struggled to unlock the door to the standard car she could barely drive, when she heard footsteps quickly approaching on the damp pavement.

"Oi, oi!"A stunned Maisy turned slowly to find Pete jogging towards her, "Wasn't there mention of a proper date?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! I really loved writing this chapter, even though I'm crap at writing the beginnings of stories :) Please review if you've stuck it out long enough to read to the end of the chapter, they make me so happy! I'm trying to write Maisy realistically and grounded in a lot of truth, which may make her seem a bit unstable, but she means what she says and says what she means. All in all though, she is one of my favorite OC's I've written, so I'd love to hear what you all think! Thanks again for reading- be on the lookout for chapter three which is well underway and should be out in a few days!<strong>

***UPDATE* Like an idiot I forgot to thank everyone who reviewed! You all literally made my night! So kudos to you all for being completely amazing at life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 Weeks Later…**

…

"Alright sweetheart? Take any longer and we're gonna miss the whole ceremony! Won't look good if the Best Man don't show up, will it?" Pete called to the bedroom while he waited on Maisy's soft couch with an equally bored looking Jerry. Seeing as how she had been busy getting ready when he arrived nearly ten minutes ago, he had let himself in using the not-quite hidden key, and by now he was growing restless.

"I'll be out in a minute" Maisy hollered apologetically through the door.

Having always been told that weddings were bad luck when it came to dates, Maisy had been slightly taken aback when Pete asked her to accompany him to his friend Dave's wedding; then again, maybe the rule didn't apply when the man asked. But now as Maisy stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her ensemble, a rush of anticipation surged through her body as if it were her first date with a boy.

In reality, this was far from it as over the past four weeks Pete and Maisy had gone on a surprising amount of dates for such a short amount of time. He had taken one look at Maisy in the hallway a week after Bovver's advice had gotten into his head and promptly disregarded it as bullshit. After they had the standard dinner and a movie date they did the less romantic "Grading and Chinese take-away at his place" date followed by the "See, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you in public" evening date. Last, but in the realm of things certainly not least, Maisy had met up with Pete and his friends for Dave's engagement party at The Abbey. Subsequent to the preliminary give-her-shit-for-dating-Pete stage everyone had warmed up to her nicely, much to Pete's surprise and delight. After her initial meeting with most of the boys he was a little worried about how she would take it when they were all together and more than a little tipsy, especially after they started laying into her about her red hair- much to the pleasure of Dave's fiancée Michelle, formerly the only "ginger" in their group of friends. However, instead of throwing a fit like some of his past romantic interests were prone to, Maisy merely laughed at their antics, even doling out some of her own light-hearted jabs.

More impressive to Pete was that -by only the truly miraculous grace of God - he had somehow managed to steer Maisy clear of all GSE and firm related talk the entire night. Though she had noticed he seemed slightly worse for the wear after he had gone to a few matches, he had managed to convince her that his injuries were due to playing around with the boys before the game, in turn leading Maisy to tease him for being the clumsiest P.E. teacher in existence. Realizing he now faced another daunting evening of shadowing and buffering, Pete stood up looking for a distraction from his self-imposed fate.

Ambling across the room Pete found himself at what he had dubbed "The Wall of Fame", or the far wall of Maisy's apartment where she had hung pictures. Mostly of the large family she talked about so often, there were still a few others, like Jerry as a newborn puppy, artsy photos of the family house and Maple trees, and a candid portrait of Maisy and her high school best friend Odette sitting on the tail of a pick-up truck. Laying his eyes on his favorite: 4 year-old Maisy grinning at the camera like only little kids can do with her face covered in ice cream, Pete chuckled, his mood quickly souring however as the action pulled at a split on the corner of his mouth. Groaning again as he remembered how much he was holding back from Maisy and how it was likely to implode on him later; he set to pacing the ground in front of the wall.

Maisy on the other hand was having a couple dilemmas of her own, sprouting mostly in her own head as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was clear to her that the connection between Pete and herself was very strong and growing stronger still, yet Maisy was unclear as to what that connection _was_. Were they just seeing each other casually? Were they exclusive? Was he dating other girls? As much as she knew it was way too early in…whatever they had, to be this worried about how they defined themselves, Maisy couldn't help it. Brushing off the thoughts- at least temporarily- Maisy collected her purse, gave herself a final look over and exited the room, only to walk straight into Pete.

"Alright, love?" He muttered gruffly as he drank in the sight of her. He knew birds weren't supposed to wear white to weddings so as not to upstage the bride, but he had a feeling Maisy would be doing that anyways, even if unintentionally. The off the shoulder bandage dress of varying shades balanced perfectly between modest and alluring.

"You look…breathtaking." He mumbled as his hands drifted leisurely from her upper arms down her torso to rest on the flare of her hips.

"You clean up pretty well, yourself." She said focusing on flattening his collar in an attempt to ignore how she was just as affected by him in his deep navy blue suit as he was by her.

"Well, we should be off then." Pete suggested pulling himself out his Maisy-induced fog.

"Yeah." Maisy agreed. Moving to grab her coat off the arm of the couch she bent down to lay a kiss on Jerry's head, "Be a good boy." She charged him.

"He will, we talked it over, didn't we pal?" Pete said giving the normally aloof dog a rub on the head which the young pup leaned into.

"Ugh, you two are nauseating." Maisy scoffed, allowing a thin line of jealousy into her voice, "Maybe if Dave chickens out, you two can get hitched." She mocked as she walked out of the apartment. Pete laughed as he followed Maisy out the door,

"You're just jealous of our love!"

…

"Ok so I've got to go help the boys, but Stacy said she'd sit with you, she doesn't know many these people either." Pete informed her as they approached the church. Though few other guests were there, the bridal party had been instructed to be at the church early in order to avoid as many hiccups as possible.

"I'll be fine!" She assured him as they stepped through the church doors. Though the church was decorated beautifully, the first thing to catch their eyes was not the flower arrangements but the groom nervously pacing in the back corner. "Looks like you've got work to do." Maisy laughed sending him off with a kiss on the cheek. Spotting Ike's girlfriend sitting in the pews Maisy made her way over to sit with the pretty blonde.

"Hey Stacy." Greeted Maisy, feeling a bit shy. She had only met the woman once before at Dave and Michelle's party at the Abbey.

"Hey Maisy! Beautiful day for wedding, isn't it?" Stacy replied with a kind smile.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous out." Maisy agreed, noticing more guests beginning to file into the church. "It doesn't seem that anyone really explained the role of 'usher' to Ned or Keith, though." Maisy laughed pointing to the two guys who stood in the entryway by the doors to the church, letting the guests walk past without saying a word.

"Not likely." Stacy laughed taking in the sight of the men. "It's so odd to see them looking so…clean." Stacy said making Maisy laugh, "I'm so used to seeing them after matches, bleeding from some fight they had and chanting GSE." She continued shaking her head.

"GSE?" Maisy questioned, still getting used to the unique words in British English.

"The firm." Stacy said, looking at Maisy curiously as she assumed Maisy already knew of it and had somehow merely forgotten. "How those boys can do that week after week, I'll never know. I think I'm rather glad that Ike doesn't tell me much of it. I'm not sure I'd be able to stomach it all that well." She turned towards Maisy as if asking her opinion on the matter.

"I agree." Maisy said, figuring it to be the safest answer. Spying the groomsmen lining up by the doors with their female counterparts, Maisy turned around to look for Pete. Noticing her, Pete gave a sly wink.

"They really do look handsome all dressed up, don't they?" Stacy murmured while making googley eyes with Ike who as a groomsman was standing in the back of the church with Pete and Swill, the third groomsman.

"Yes they do." Maisy replied, though she hadn't noticed any of the others to be certain.

…

"Bruv, that was the worst bloody toast I've ever heard! Don't you make a living jabbering all day long? I was expecting so much more." Dave exclaimed as they grabbed their drinks from the bar in the banquet hall.

"What're you on about? That speech will go down in infamy! Our children will learn it and recite it every year on Christmas Eve." Pete laughed as he clasped his friend around the shoulder. "So how's it feel? Any buyer's remorse?" He said jokingly, watching his friend ogle his new wife while she schmoozed with guests.

"Nah, bruv, I'm alright." Dave smirked, still watching his bride. "How 'bout you? Miss Maisy treating you alright? I'll break her fingers if she tries anything." Dave said, earning a laugh from Pete.

"Nah, bruv, I'm alright." Pete repeated as he scanned the large room for his date. Finding her surrounded by the rest of the boys he let out curse, only imagining what kind of horrible stories, true and untrue, they were telling her.

"You best get over there, mate!" Dave said with a goodhearted shove as he also spotted Maisy.

"…and fucking Swill- Swill! - was a groomsman and I'm not! In what world does that sound just to you?" Ned was exclaiming as Pete approached the group. Maisy tried not to startle as he laid a gentle hand on the small of her back when coming to stand beside her, but failed causing a flash of pride to come over Pete's face.

"What's he crying about now?" Dave asked Maisy as he too ambled over.

"If I got all of that correctly, Ned is feeling affronted that he wasn't invited to be part of the Bridal Party, even though Ike, Swill, and Pete were." Maisy explained trying to contain her amusement.

"Fuck off- what do you call an Usher?" Dave cried with mirth, unlike Maisy harboring no concern for his friend's feelings.

"Mate, you should be glad he didn't make you ring bearer, short as you are!" Swill chided, causing the others to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Well I still would've like to have felt included- that's all I'm saying." Ned insisted with an indignant shrug.

"_Have_ you no idea what an usher is?" Dave exclaimed with delight, enjoying his friend's stubborn idiocy, "The only one who wasn't in the wedding was Bovver, and that was at his request." Dave said nodding to the slightly underdressed man.

"Thank fuck for small mercies, eh?" Bovver sniffed, "Lucky I showed up at all, and on a match day no less." If truth be told, Maisy hadn't even noticed him in the church during the ceremony and had only spotted him once they arrived at the banquet hall; then again she hadn't been actively searching for him either. Noticing the tension that slowly encircled the group at Bovver's words, Maisy tried to lighten the mood by asking Pete to dance with her when the DJ announced next would be a slow song.

"Ha! Sorry love, I don't dance." He said dismissively with a self-deprecating smirk.

"Oh you'll be alright, sweetheart." Ike ribbed giving Pete a pat on the back.

"Come on, please?" Maisy pleaded with wide eyes, tugging on his hand with both of hers and saw his resolve waver.

Caving with a sigh, he handed his drink to Swill and turned reluctantly towards Maisy, "Come on then, let's get this over with." He grumbled following Maisy to the dance floor as the gentle plucking intro to The Mama's and The Papa's rendition of "Dream a Little Dream of Me" started. Clasping one of her small hands in his, he used his other to draw her close and began slowly swaying back and forth in a small circle.

"Sorry I'm not much of dancer." He apologized softly.

Maisy shook her head, looking into his cloudy blue eyes as the music began to swell, "No, this is perfect." She murmured gently. Taking a small step towards him to put her between his feet, Maisy tentatively laid her head on his chest, relaxing as he tightened the hold he had around her waist, hugging her closer to him.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Pete could smell the sweet lavender shampoo scent he had come to associate with her wafting up like a soft caress to his cheek. Letting out a sigh of content, Maisy adjusted her head on his chest and tucked their clasped hands underneath her chin, her other hand clinging gently to his lapel beneath her shoulder. In that instant Pete was infinitely thankful he had ultimately caved to Maisy because he knew he could die where he stood and it would be enough for him: the feeling of her warm, soft and curled against his chest was enough in that moment to make him believe that he had lived a long and full life.

All too soon the song began to wind down and meld into the next up tempo song in the queue. Stepping back Maisy gave a bashful smile, feeling a blush race up her neck and warm her ears when Pete righted the hair that had gone awry as she laid her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath she seemed to awake from the near trance-like state she had entered swaying to the music and listening to the steady _galumph_ of Pete's heartbeat beneath her ear.

"I'm…going to get myself something to drink." Maisy said excusing herself to the bar area leaving each of them to wonder why she was seemingly running away.

Finding herself in line at the bar behind two women chatting loudly, and perhaps drunkenly, Maisy couldn't help but overhear the tail of their conversation.

"He's lucky he found her, is all I'm saying." The older woman on the left said with a seemingly disappointed shake of her head. "My poor sister was wondering who would ever marry a hoodlum like him. She says the girl's not too smart, but then, none of them are these days." Maisy internally balked at the woman's boorish description of the bride at her own wedding.

"Not to mention the lad invited all his hooligan firm friends." The graying woman to the right added with an all encompassing wave towards the hall, peaking Maisy's attention as she heard that word for the second time, "I'm surprised they haven't burned the building down yet, especially with that Dunham boy here, the way he riles them all up." Maisy leaned in closer so as to hear better just as the bartend asked their order, forcing Maisy to make a mental note to ask Pete about it later.

…

"I think we all need to appreciate women more." Swill stated out of the blue to the utter confusion of his friends some hours later. The night had past slowly, the number of guests slowly dwindling until few were left. Dave and his new bride, Michelle had come to join the boys and their dates at their designated table, which some of the non-affiliated guests had taken to discreetly calling "Hooligan Isle".

"What are you jabbering about now?" Keith asked passing on the bottle of wine he had lifted from the catering crew before they left.

"I mean look at them," Swill said gesturing to the females sitting around the table, "You don't just wake up looking like that. They put effort into it. Then look at us fat fucks." He said hopelessly as he motioned to his friends and himself.

"Speak for yourself." Pete insisted taking a swig from the wine bottle before offering it to Maisy who had pulled her chair close to his so she could curl into his side. Declining she passed the bottle to Stacy who was seated to her left.

"I'm being serious!" Swill maintained, "It can't be easy being one of them! I'm just saying we should appreciate their struggle a bit more!"

"Who are you, fucking Oprah?" Dave wondered with a loud laugh, adjusting his new bride's legs which were strewn across his lap.

"You seriously let this idiot be a groomsman?!" Ned suddenly cried opening another can of worms, and soon the boys were all clamoring trying to one-up each other with the best jibe.

With a sleepy smile, Maisy leaned further into Pete, happy to sit and listen to their jesting. Her first weeks in London had been rather lonely but the more time she spent with Pete, and his friends for that matter, the more she felt at home in the foreign city.

"Oi, love, you awake?" Pete asked softly giving her a jostle. "You about ready to take off?"

"If you want." Maisy answered stifling a yawn as she sat up. Giving her a light chuckle Pete handed Maisy her discarded pink pumps before they began making the rounds. After congratulating the happy couple they made their way hand in hand to the parking lot, strolling contently through the more or less empty rows until they reached Pete's car. Leaning over her open door as she buckled herself in, Pete gazed at Maisy appreciatively. Something had shifted between them after their dance, as if swaying together had somehow twisted and aligned their thoughts and feelings into complete understanding. Things were changing between them and they could feel it.

"You looked beautiful tonight, Maisy." He said earnestly, causing a slow blush to glow along the tops of Maisy's cheeks.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Pete pulled the little car out of the parking space, then rested his hand on Maisy's knee, rubbing it lightly the short drive from the banquet hall to her flat, save for when he needed to shift gears. Smoothly pulling in against the curb outside her apartment building, Maisy hadn't even realized where they were until Pete cleared his throat, jesting.

"Want to come up for some tea or coffee or something?" Maisy asked feeling a second wind, even though the clock on the dash said it was well into the next morning.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Pete replied against his better judgment knowing it would be all that much harder to leave the longer he spent with her but not able to refuse her. Following her up the narrow staircase he tried not the breath too deeply for fear that if he smelled her sweet lavender scent, he would lose all sense and pull her into his arms where they stood. Standing behind her, he fought instinct as she struggled to open the lock. Then the lock clicked open and she glanced back at him over her shoulder, an intoxicatingly saccharine smile gracing her rosy lips and all semblance of control broke within him.

Fiercely grabbing her around the waist Pete pulled her in the apartment as soon as he got the door open, attacking her neck with his lips as they stumbled into the living room. With Pete's hands exploring her back and hips, Maisy grazed her hands up his chest and over his shoulders and in a move bold for her, slipped his blazer down his arms. Gazing down at her Pete smirked at the bashful expression crossing over Maisy's face. He led her to the couch and laid himself above her, her form fitting dress rising up her legs as he maneuvered one of his own between them. Maisy's fingers moved on their own accord migrating from his shoulders around to his neck to play with his tie and collar. Her breath coming in fast pants, Pete was pleased with himself for being able to affect the always-in-control Maisy so much. Caressing her face Pete leaned down and landed a hard kiss on her lips, allowing his body to fully rest on hers showing her just how much she affected him.

Letting out a pleased-sounding gasp, Maisy suddenly leaned up and gently pushed on his shoulders. Sitting up she pulled her dress back down over her thighs and turned to Pete with stunned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Pete panted confused, as from his vantage point things were going swimmingly.

"Yeah, it's just…" Maisy abruptly felt a wave of awkwardness and self-consciousness wash over her, "That was getting pretty heavy, pretty quick. A nice heavy!" She amended quickly not wanting Pete to think she hadn't been enjoying his touch.

"But…" Pete offered knowing there was a "but" coming.

"But, I mean, I'm not a prude or anything," She laughed slightly toying with his wide open collar, "but I mean we, we're…I'm not…ugh, I don't know how to say this" Maisy groaned, biting her lip in thought as Pete sat more comfortably on the couch.

"Go on." He said encouragingly with the barest hint of a smile.

"I'm not easy!" Maisy said quickly knowing no other way to frame it. Pete's eyes widened as he looked at Maisy with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"You having a bubble, love?" He laughed easily. Giving a short laugh she continued,

"I just mean, I'm not…you know…easy. I mean we're not even…"She gestured uneasily between them.

"What?" Pete asked bemused. Summoning courage Maisy took a deep breath,

"Are we together?" She asked bluntly, once again not knowing another way to phrase it.

"Oh…You mean like _together_ together. Like a relationship?" Pete asked with a bit more surprise than Maisy was comfortable with. Dredging up the last ounces of courage she continued,

"Yeah, committed and monogamous and all that…" She tapered off, looking at Pete with a bit of anxiety as he scrunched his brow in thought. It had been a while since Pete had thought of the word "committed" and especially "monogamous" as they applied to a romantic relationship. While he wasn't sleeping his way through London, he certainly hadn't been in that sort of relationship since before college.

"I mean, we've been on some really great dates and we spend all our free time together and every time I see you my heart skips and I have to hold myself back because all I want to do is throw myself at you and from where that was just heading, I'd wager you feel about the same" Maisy nervously chuckled the words flowed from her noncompliant mouth.

Looking towards Maisy, he saw her tapping her teeth, staring at him with wide anxious eyes and the same feeling that he felt while they danced came over him again. She was so utterly amazing in his eyes, and even thought they had only known each other for a little less than two months, he was drawn to her like no one else before. Her tenderness, the way she could be the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen and completely unsure of herself at the same time, the way her eyes bore straight through him like they could see every thought and fear he'd ever had.

Swelling with a sudden sureness Pete turned towards Maisy, "Let's do it." He said soundly.

"Really?" Maisy questioned, clearly not expecting that response. "Just so we're clear: committed and monogamous, you're sure you want to do that?"

"For you, yeah." Seeing the specks of doubt still lingering in her eyes, Pete moved to crouch in front of her. "All that stuff you feel, I feel that too. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. No one else's." He said staring her dead in the eyes, surprising himself by just how pleasant the Neanderthal phrase felt as it rolled off his tongue.

Maisy slinked off the couch to kneel in front of him, clasping her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything thing she had.

Momentarily, she pulled back and looked at him through squinted eyes, "This won't get you into my pants any quicker, you know?"

Laughing he pulled her back for a kiss,

"But you're not wearing any pants, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! So I was unhappy with how I ended this chapter originally because I felt like it led to situations that were out of character for my original character lol. This is basically the same except I've done a bit of editing, adding a bit here, shaving a bit there. **


	4. Chapter 4 (NOT an AN)

**Hey everyone! Make sure you re-read last chapter before this one, seeing as how I've done some editing to it, just so you're not confused! There's a longer A/N at the end of the chapter explaining, I just thought I'd give you a warning here too :) Also, don't skip through parts that seem familiar, some are a little different ;) Thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It took Pete a moment to regain his bearings when he drifted into consciousness. He wasn't at home- this bed was much more comfortable and something was tickling his face. Opening his eyes to find Maisy curled under his chin, Pete remembered how differently his night had ended compared to what he expected when they stumbled into her apartment.<p>

Once Maisy had to stifle a yawn as they made out on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, it dawned on them how late, or early it was. Gathering his jacket he gave Maisy a kiss goodnight and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Maisy had called out, stopping him short. "Just because we won't _sleep_ together, doesn't mean we can't sleep together, does it?" Maisy asked a bit coyly.

"Nah it doesn't." He had said his voice gravelly with the hour and grasped her outstretched hand allowing her to lead him to the bedroom.

If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that he would be giving the boys an abridged version of the night's events when they inevitably asked, lest they rip the piss out of him until his face turned blue, Pete thought with a snort. Especially if he told them how he wasn't disappointed, not even in the slightest, with the night's outcome.

Brushing Maisy's hair out of his face he began to chuckle in earnest realizing Jerry had wiggled his quickly growing body between theirs sometime in the night. Now jostled awake, Maisy looked confused before a sleepy smile crawled across her face.

"Morning." She grinned giving Pete a few lazy kisses. Pete didn't even mind the tickling sensations as her hair caught on his stubbly jaw.

"It's actually nearly twelve in the afternoon." He remarked as he caught the time on her sunflower alarm clock. "Although, this isn't a bad way to start the day." Pete said smugly drawing a giggle from Maisy before he drew her head to his to kiss her soundly on the mouth.

"Not bad at all." She agreed, slightly deepening the kiss before grinning sheepishly when her stomach grumbled loudly.

"What do you say to getting out of here, stopping my place so I can get out of this _fucking_ whistle, and then I'll take you out for a bite to eat, yeah?" Pete suggested as Maisy stretched and twisted in his arms, wringing the sleep from her joints.

"That sounds great. Wanna go someplace outdoors so we can take Jerry for a walk? I feel like I've been a bad dog-mommy lately…_someone_ has been taking up all my attention." She mock-sighed with a sassy look in her eye, then let out an embarrassing squeak as Pete rolled himself on top of her, a wicked glint lighting his eyes.

"I think s_omeone_ wants some more."

* * *

><p>"Did you know that you have a freckle just behind your right ear?" Maisy asked Pete breathlessly as she laid a heated kiss upon it. For the last fifteen minutes she had been trying to leave his flat, and yet found herself being consistently sidetracked. After spending a lazy Sunday afternoon together traipsing around London, they had retired to Pete's shabby apartment wading out their remaining time together curled up on the couch, waiting until Pete had to meet up with the boys, their usual Saturday "Lads' Time" now postponed to Sunday.<p>

"No I didn't; maybe you should look for more." Pete replied haughtily, roughly pulling her off his neck and back to his mouth. Leaning off of the wall he spun to press her back against the wall by the door; his hand grazing down her thigh until he captured her knee and pulled it up to hook onto his hip, using his weight to leverage her higher. Maisy groaned against his mouth, conflicted.

"I have to leave." She whispered, breaking their kiss, seeing the sky darkening through the window past Pete's shoulder. In lieu of a response Pete's lips trailed from the corner of her mouth to the corner of her jaw, then down to just above her pulse. "That's not playing fair." Maisy moaned, scraping her short nails along the nape of his neck, eliciting a low growl from Pete. "I swear, if you leave a mark…"

Pete raised his head with a smug, mischievous glint in his eyes, allowing her to clasp his face in her hands, "Too late." He murmured against her lips, coaxing them into deep kiss. "I still don't see why you have to go," He rasped when his front door suddenly burst open. Pete moved defensively in front of Maisy, his body instinctually preparing to fight the intruder until he recognized the dark figure in the doorway.

"Fuckin' hell, Bovver!" He cried, realizing the trespasser was his best mate.

"I knocked." Bovver said unrepentantly, as if he had walked into his own empty flat.

"That's why." Maisy mused to herself as she tried to settle her racing heart.

"Yeah, bruv, we were a bit busy." Pete explained with a slightly amused smile in the same way parents discourage their children from doing something both adorable and forbidden. Maisy blushed as Bovver looked her over, his eyes focusing momentarily with a tinted glare on the sleeve that Pete had pulled down her shoulder. Righting it she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Yeah I can see that." Bovver said with a sniff, looking around the room. Maisy stood on her tip toes and gave Pete kiss goodbye, finally able to extricate herself from the apartment.

"I'll be 'round later, Love." Pete grinned.

"'Kay. Bye, Bovver." Maisy said with a friendly smile, receiving only a pair of raised eyebrows and a mumbled "cheers" as a response. Maisy laughed internally at the resemblance between him and her students as she closed the door behind her.

Though she knew it should worry her, even hurt her that her boyfriend's best friend seemed to disapprove of her, Maisy couldn't help but find it amusing. Bovver reminded her of herself after her younger sister Sarah was born, territorial and unsure of her own place in her family. She got that Pete and Bovver were close, almost like siblings, and she was the new girl around. That would mean growing pains for a while, maybe eventually a few squabbles over toys-or Pete- but in the end they would learn to co-exist and perhaps even learn to be friends. In the meantime though, Maisy didn't mind giving Bovver his space until he worked himself out.

"So what're you doin' here so early, mate? I thought we wasn't meetin' up till eight?" Pete asked affably after she left, pulling two beers out of the fridge as Bov let himself into the apartment.

"She's making herself right fucking comfortable, in't she?" Bov replied tossing one of Maisy's cardigans off of the couch arm and onto the ground before flopping down in front of the television. Pete's shoulders tensed in anticipation.

"Leave it, Bov." Pete heaved a sigh, handing his oldest friend the beer before picking up the sweater and joining him on the couch. "I'm serious- I like her. A lot." Pete stated resolutely, sending Bovver a cautionary fierce look over his Foster's before focusing his eyes on the screen. "I asked her to be my girl friend last night."

Bovver studied his friend's profile with a clenched jaw. The traits that many others took for normal and celebrated as parts of the human condition, Bovver took for weakness; like love and trust. Ironically, he had aligned himself in the schoolyard playground with a man whom, unbeknown to most, abounded in a willingness to do both. For a guy like Bovver who preferred to strategize and contemplate, Pete's impulsiveness and wholeheartedness confidence in others drove him to his wit's end. Hadn't they both been burned by that fire before?

Cracking his neck to relieve some of the tension building up in his shoulders, Bovver allowed this skirmish to pass, choosing your battles and whatnot; though he would never admit it aloud, Bovver had missed Pete the last couple weeks when his attention had been eaten up by Maisy. He was smart enough to know if Pete was this serious- making it official and all- it was going to take more than some whining to get him to break things off with The Yank Bird.

_Christ, what is it with Dunhams and Yanks?_, Bovver pondered, baffled. He found himself to be more of a "use 'em and lose 'em" type bloke.

Turning toward Pete with a slow sneer crawling across his harsh features, he let out a choked snort, "Have I told you 'bout that leggy blonde from the Abbey yet?"

* * *

><p>Maisy sat in her living room, surround by curriculum materials, though unable to glean anything from the brightly colored pages.<p>

Pete was supposed to arrive around 11 and the clock had just struck midnight. No call, no smoke signal, nothing. Swallowing down the nervousness she felt building up in her chest, Maisy tried to distract herself by trying to concoct an activity to go along with an upcoming reading lesson. Unable to focus on the lessons Maisy took to wandering around the clustered flat straightening the couch seat cushions, organizing the tiny bathroom closet, and bookcases.

Just as she began to consider pulling her hair out with nerves, Jerry's piercing yips brought her attention to the door as three heavy knocks landed on it.

With Maisy's heart leaping into her mouth, she leaped up from organizing her CD's and lunged for the door.

"Happy to see me, are we?" Pete laughed, ignoring her astounded gasp as she threw open the door. Maisy's fingers danced around his cheekbones and jaw, appraising the various cuts and emerging bruises. "That's alright, love." Pete dismissed pulling her hands away, trying to distract her with a mischievous glint.

"It's not alright, that cut by your eye looks pretty deep, what happened?" Maisy asked with a worried look in her eye, causing her eyebrows to curl together in concern. This was the look he hated most of all from birds; the clucking, mother hen, let-me-heal-your-wounds sympathy stare. Yet, when Maisy gave him that look he decided the outcome might not be half that bad and let her lead him to the couch.

"Fucking Gooners. Cunts jumped us right off the tube," He grumbled.

"What is that, a gooner? Some kind of Queen's English word for ass?" She laughed sarcastically as he settle onto the couch.

"Something like that." He mumbled.

"Did you get a few licks in at least?" Maisy asked, failing to constrain her smile as she continued to inspect his injuries now that she could actually reach them.

"You know it, babe." Pete laughed.

"I'm gonna go look for some disinfectant. Be right back." Maisy said with a kiss to the un-bloodied corner of his mouth before flitting down the hallway to the bathroom closet.

Rooting through the bins in search of the first aid kit she'd just seen, she couldn't help but shake her head and let out a light snort. Being raised in a relatively hippie Vermont household, Maisy had always been taught violence was never the answer; yet when she thought about the battle worn body resting on her couch and the way he had stepped in front of her when Bovver barged in on them earlier, she found it entirely…sexy.

Spotting and grabbing the small basket from the closet Maisy brushed the distracting thoughts out of her head and vowed to watch less TV.

"Of all the birds in London, I go and pick the nerd." Pete ribbed holding up the copy of "Othello" that Maisy had been reading as he re-entered the room.

"Hey! I was up, bored and waiting while you got your ass served to you!" Maisy replied with a good-natured laugh, "Besides, I needed a good love story. My own love life is painfully barren you see- no prospects." Maisy deadpanned, straddling his lap and set to mending the cut by his eye.

Taking a handful of her hips, Pete pulled Maisy closer, "That so?" He asked nipping at her shoulder. Maisy gave him a playful yet forceful shove back, in return.

"Yeah, now let me fix your eye." She implored, opening a bottle of disinfectant and dabbing some on a square of gauze. Pete winced as he watched the gauze come closer to the sensitive skin of his face, and seemed surprised when it didn't sting as bad as he thought it would.

"How'd you do that?" Pete murmured as Maisy continued her work.

"My mom's a nurse, remember? I spent a good 5 years idolizing her when I was younger, picked up a few things." She chuckled with a shrug, her eyes never leaving her work. He searched her face for the drop of sorrow that used to spread across her delicate features when she spoke of the family she left across the ocean. His heart warmed a bit when he saw it didn't come, and he wondered if that had something to do with him. Searching for something to distract his thoughts he picked up Maisy's discarded book.

"How's this shit romantic? Doesn't he smother the chick in their bed?" Pete asked skeptically as he thumbed through the worn pages.

"You've read it?" She responded just as skeptically.

"Fuck off- I'm a history teacher! It's my job to know-" Pete began to rant with a sudden fervor.

"Ok, ok! I surrender!" Maisy joked before answering his question, "He only strangles her because he's heartbroken- driven mad with jealousy. They had this epic love that transcended society's cares and concerns. They were supposed to be two halves a whole, made only for each other, and then he was tricked into thinking she cheated." Maisy murmured, as she moved from his cheek to disinfect the cut near his temple. A thought came to her and she couldn't help herself, "So if Bovver ever comes to you claiming I cheated make sure you get some bulletproof evidence before moving for the pillows." Pete chuckled wryly at the very real prospect of Bovver doing just that.

"Speaking of, how was Bovver after I left? He seemed a little cranky." Maisy asked, trying as best she could to keep her voice even.

"Fucking same." Pete said with a shake of his head and rough sigh. It seemed apparent that Pete was less comfortable with the situation than she was.

"He wasn't that bad." Maisy appeased noticing the tensing of Pete's shoulders. He merely gave her a look to tell her how full of shit he thought she was.

"It's always the same with'im though. I mean, Christ, you should've seen how long it took him to warm up to Ned and look at 'em now- tripping over themselves to kiss each others asses."

"Well then that proves it- he'll come around." Maisy comforted as she strategically placed small bandages, knowing full well he would take them off at the earliest possibility.

"Yeah but in the meantime he doesn't have to be such as arse about it. Especially when I've told 'im how much y-" He suddenly paused, rose tinting his cheeks. Maisy sat back on his lap, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Why Mr. Dunham, I do believe you're blushing." Pete's brow furrowed.

"Blokes, don't blush." He grumbled.

"Tell that to your cheeks." She laughed giving them an affectionate pinch before hopping off his lap.

"How about I make us some tea and then bed?" Maisy suggested as Pete sank further into the plush cushions of the couch, Jerry sidling up beside him.

"Sounds good." He mumbled covering his eyes with his forearm.

Opening her new electric kettle that her mother had sent over a week ago, Maisy read the instructions while waiting for Pete to return.

_Be vigilant to hold handle firmly when pouring so as to decrease risk of spilling and burns._

"Hey I have a question for you." Maisy asked innocently, Pete on the brink of unconsciousness, "What's a firm?"

Taking a moment to assess how much she knew already, he removed his arm questioning, "Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday Stacy said something about how she's glad Ike doesn't tell her much about 'the firm' and then I overheard Dave's Aunt Tillie talking about how she was surprised Michelle married him and how she couldn't believe he invited his 'firm friends.'" Maisy said offhandedly as she adjusted the kettle's settings.

Pete knew he had to negotiate this topic properly seeing as how this conversation was probably long overdue; it just wasn't the easiest subject to broach.

_My interests include sipping__ piña__ coladas, long walks on the beach and routinely getting pissed and beating the shit out of people_, he thought ruefully.

Fire scorched his throat as he opened his mouth, trying to think of a way to form his words without sound like some sort of brutish thug.

"A firm is a group of… supporters of sorts, for football teams."

"Like a fan club?" Maisy asked, surprised.

"Sort of." Pete said with a squint of his eyes desperately trying to think on his feet of a way to explain this.

"So what's wrong with being in a fan club? The way Stacy and Aunt Tillie were talking about it, it sounded like you were a bunch of teenage hoodlums running around tearing down the city." Maisy questioned, feeling like there was more to be said.

"Sometimes we can get a bit…carried away with our supporting." Pete said speaking slowly, plotting his words, "Arguments break out between the different firms."

Maisy looked closely at him, wondering why he was struggling so much describing a simple fan club, when suddenly the pieces started to come together: the bruises he sported after matches, the way Aunt Tillie and her friend described them, the way other guests looked at him and the boys at the wedding, the nearly religious following the boys held to the soccer team.

"Oh my God." Maisy murmured looking at Pete as if for the first time, and that scared Pete. Not knowing what to say or do, he stood in her living room awkwardly staring back at her with unsure and searching eyes. "You get into fights don't you? That's why you always look terrible after you go to a match isn't it? You weren't playing soccer with your friends or rough housing with them- you were getting into fist fights with other teams." Maisy accused, waiting for him to deny it. He didn't.

"So, what? You go to the match with the boys then find some other firm to beat the shit out of?" Pete suppressed a smile at the attractive way her lips pursed when she was angry, knowing if there was any hope of coming back from this and salvaging whatever was going on between them, trying to distracting her- or any smart bird really- when she was mad would sufficiently crush that opportunity.

"You know me and the boys, Maisy. We'd never hurt some uninvolved person just for the hell of it. It's just something that goes along with love of the game, like a hobby." His eyes squinted as he took in the anxious thrumming of her body, "And if you're worried, you have to know I would never hurt you-ever." Pete stressed wanting to make that very clear.

"Oh, but beating some random guys you don't know is fine? Good to know." She said sarcastically, staring at him in perplexed amazement. "Also, I'm not sure that beating people up really constitutes as a 'hobby'." She huffed before looking back at him with another question in her eyes.

"Why did Tillie's friend mention you specifically?" She asked directly, not allowing his gaze to escape hers, "I'm sure Keith and Ned and Swill and Bovver are all in it too," She paused waiting to see if he corrected her and when he didn't she continued, "So why did she mention you in particular?" Thinking of how all of the guys seemed to look up to him, the confidence he held especially around them, the answer to the question dawned on her as she spoke the words.

"Because you're their goddamned leader aren't you!" She exclaimed. A solemn nod was the only reply he could muster. "I cannot _believe_ this." Maisy groaned, forgetting about the kettle that had already begun to boil.

"What are you thinking?" Pete spoke quietly, his pride getting in the way of allowing him to grovel.

"Aside from the obvious problem of your terrible choice in extracurricular activities, I don't get why this coming out now- after a month of dating. After last night!" Maisy said, her voice rising higher, setting Pete on edge. This anger was a new side of Maisy, one he had never seen before.

Taking his pride down a notch, he continued slowly with trepidation, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Maisy's eyes bugged, "_You_ don't know what to say? The one person I've come to trust after moving to another _continent_- the man I'm falling head over heels for reveals he's in a _gang_, and he doesn't 'know what to say'? How about 'I'm sorry for getting so close to you then turning out to have a really fucking shady other life?'" Maisy's breathe came in harsh panicked pants, speeding Pete's heart up as she seemed to have no intention of slowing down, "How about 'I'm sorry for making you care about me then suddenly letting you figure out I'm not the person I let on to be?' How about 'I'm sorry for lying to your face as you patched me up in your apartment, never mind the last month!?" She cried.

"Well, it's not exactly a fucking conversation starter, is it?" He shouted defensively. Seeing her slight flinch at his hardened tone, he rubbed above his brow.

"So what do we do?" He asked, unable to meet her steaming gaze.

"Get out." Maisy said barely surpressing a sob. Pete's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Wait, Mase-"

"Get out!" She called resolutely.

Shame morphed into anger as Pete gathered his things without another word, and crossed the apartment to the door. Locking the chain behind him, Maisy refused to watch him through the fish eye; instead, holding the tears at bay until she crawled under the sheets where she finally gave into the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know this is a bit of a lackluster chapter but things are finally starting to move. The next chapter or so will delve into Maisy's back-story a bit more and set up the arc that will take us to the movie. Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse left for a while- this is like the 8<strong>**th**** incarnation of this chapter :(**

**I've been readjusting this chapter and the last chapter because I felt I wrote Maisy OOC from what I planned on her being, especially her reaction to the firm, or rather Pete's lack of forthrightness regarding the firm (can you really blame him?), so for the next few chapters you might see some familiar parts.**

**Also, for those with some concerns about the pace of the relationship, remember at the beginning of last chapter I stated there was, I think, about a month between their first date and the wedding, they see each other nearly every day at work, and have been hanging out outside of the school, so I feel like that's plenty of time to cultivate a trusting relationship, which may be some fodder for the next chapter.**

**As always, please god-almighty review! Especially with his story, my first OC, I'd really love to hear what you all are thinking about the story, how you imagine the character growing, what you (dis)like, what you want to see more of, ect. I love each and everyone of them but the ones with a bit more thought to them (although all come with great intentions and are equally appriciated) really do help me focus and sharpen the story! Thanks again and happy weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maisy, would you like me to bring the boys down to the gymnasium?" Imogen offered quietly as she came up behind Maisy. Her back still turned to the slightly older woman, Maisy quickly closed her eyes in relief.

"That would be really helpful, Imogen, I have some worksheets I need to…copy." She said, trying to come up with some excuse on her feet, anything to get out of being cornered by Pete. He had already tried a few times in the past week to confront her, but each time, luck seemed to be on her side, allowing her to get away in the nick of time.

The empathetic smile gracing Imogen Wells' kind face made Maisy's insides twist a little. On one hand, she was embarrassed that her private romantic life must be the latest gossip circling the water cooler; she was also comforted by her new found friendship with her classroom aide. She was entirely too embarrassed to admit amid her quick obsession with Pete, she hadn't even really noticed the petite woman who shared her classroom. But now as the fog cleared, Maisy saw the possibility of a friendship on the horizon after she licked her wounds a bit.

"Bring your coats boys- it might be a little chilly." Maisy warned aloud as she began to get her boys ready for PE and lunch. Counting the small heads before handing them over Imogen, Maisy noticed she was one little human short. Looking at the impatient faces she knew which one was missing: Philip.

Philip Miller had been a problem as of late. At the beginning of the school year Philip had been a shy child, but nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, by mid-November, not three months into the school year, Maisy could see pronounced changes in his behavior. He didn't talk back, he didn't steal, he didn't hit or bite; but he also didn't speak, or play or do much at all, aside from sit quietly alone. He seemed to be slowly withdrawing from the usual activities of five year old boys, instead preferring to stay by himself for most of the day.

Searching around the room for the tiny brunette she spotted him sitting criss-cross in the corner of the brightly labeled "Reading Rug". Asking Imogen to entertain the other 23 little boys, Maisy casually sauntered towards the little boy.

"Hey, Philip." She said with a kindly smile as she sat down across from him. Looking up from the book he was pretending to read, though it was past his reading level, Philip mumbled something that sounded akin to "Hello."

"I'm glad you're reading, but it's time to go to gym class- do you think we could finish this story later?" Maisy asked, not wanting to discourage him from any interest in reading.

"Promise I can finish it?" Philip asked with wary brown eyes.

"Well, after P.E. with Mr. Dunham is lunch, but when we come back it's Story Time and I haven't chosen a book yet. I don't see why we can't read-" Maisy paused, flipping the book to read the cover, "-Toot and Puddle: You Are My Sunshine, when you all come back." She said convincingly, even though she had already chosen another story for today's lesson. Still, the companion activity was fairly adaptable, she could make it work.

Seeming to go along with Maisy's plan, Philip gently laid the book on the bookshelf. Pleased, Maisy walked with him back to the group.

"Alright boys, make sure everyone has their lunches or lunch money and our coats! Also I need a special helper to remind Mr. Dunham he's dropping you all off at the cafeteria after."

"He's at the door Miss!" A little voice chirped.

"What?" Maisy asked caught off guard. Normally she or one of the hall guides would escort the children throughout the building, yet there Pete stood, dressed in Claret and Blue sweats. Maisy took a deep breath to compose herself in front of the children as he sauntered over towards her.

"'Ello Miss Thompson." He said, his lips tight against all the words he wanted to say to her.

"Mr. Dunham, what're you doing down here?" She asked congenially, as many little boys circled around him, eager for his attention.

"Figured I'd save you the trip, busy as you are." Pete answered, trying to gage her feelings.

"Oh…thanks. Don't forget, you're dropping them off at the cafeteria after you're done." Maisy said brusquely, continuing before he could speak his reply, "And please don't let them get too dirty later? It took me ages to clean the mud out of their Reading Rugs last week." Pete's mouth once again opened, but at the beseeching look in her eyes he closed up and nodded.

"Yeah." He resigned, recognizing a lost cause when he saw one.

"Oh! By the way," Maisy returned as a thought came to her, "could you keep an eye on Philip Miller for me? Something has seemed off with him lately."

"What do you mean?" Pete asked, scrunching his brow.

"I don't know, he's just seemed off, withdrawn. Could you keep a look out for me?"

"Yeah, no problem, Love." Realizing his slip, he gave a sad half smile, before turning back to the wiggly little boys and calling aloud,

"Who's ready to get dirty?"

* * *

><p>"I swear, he's been a right fucking prick all week." Bovver grumbled to his friend as they jogged the short walk to The Abbey to fight the cold.<p>

"Let's just get a few drinks in him, that'll do him right." Dave said patting him friend on the back as they entered the door, the heat of the pub stinging his frozen cheeks. Spotting Pete across the bar, he let out a whistle.

"I leave you alone for one fucking week and it falls to shit?" Dave laughed at his friend as he pulled him in for a brusque man-hug.

"Bruv, you got no idea." Pete tried to laugh, shaking his head as he and his friend saddled up to the bar, the rest of the boys sitting in their normal booth.

All week since the wedding Pete had been trying to talk to Maisy with little to no success. Each time he got face to face with her something came up, giving her the last second escape she so obviously craved in his presence. He went so far as to pick up her boys directly from their classroom rather than risking having a hall aide drop them off, and yet she weaseled out of talking to him then, using the boys as a shield. Later, just when he thought he had a chance of cornering her in the car park, he had been conversation-blocked by Principal Connors, asking him to be on some bullshit committee. It had taken all the self-restraint he had to stand there courteously as Maisy drove off.

"And so she told you to just fuck off? Just like that?" Dave asked after Pete recounted how his misery came to be.

"Well, I mean, it's Maisy, she didn't swear- then- she just told me to get out and that was that." Pete said, finishing off his second pint and waving down Terry for another. "She won't talk to me, won't even look at me."

"Fickle things, women." Dave said as they returned back to the boys, three large beers tucked firmly under each of their belts.

"I don't get your fucking problem, mate. You've known the bint for a month and didn't get nothing out of it." Bov said an ugly sneer on his face.

"Bov…" Keith warned as Pete's dark gaze was fully unleashed on Bovver.

"Nah, nah, I'm serious. Unless she sucked hi-" Before he could even finish his thought, Bovver found himself flat out on the ground, Pete panting above him, knuckles bleeding. Without saying a word he stormed out of the bar.

"Where you think he's going?" Swill asked aloud to no one in particular. Bovver stood up, dusting off his pants and dignity.

"Who fucking cares."

* * *

><p>Maisy flicked on the lights to her cold flat changed out of her soaked clothes; the weather changed so quickly. She put on the sweater her mother had knit her, the only thing that still smelt of home, and collapsed onto the couch. Noticing the light of her answering machine blinking, she hit the play button.<p>

"_Just got home from Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy!__Got to sit down, take a rest on the porch. Imagination sets in, pretty soon I'm singing,__Doo, doo, doo, looking out my back door…_"

Maisy let out a laugh, the first in a week, at the voices of Sam and Abe, singing their favorite song from childhood; the one they sang every year on the four and a half hour ride to Arietta, New York, where their maternal grandparents lived. Quickly though, that smile turned to tears as loneliness and sorrow flooded her heart.

"_Julia must have told them_," She thought.

While she hadn't told her sister _everything_, Maisy had talked to Julia on their weekly phone call about her fight with Pete, about how things had turned so sour after a single argument that she couldn't bear to look at him for a moment without feeling like her heart was imploding.

The message cut off mid-song, only to pick up in the following message. Maisy laughed as Abe took a moment to squabble with their brother about what line they were on when they cut off. His easy-going laughter made Maisy smile, remembering the last time she had spent time with just him.

_Maisy negotiated her way through the thick swarm of people crowding the sugarhouse, reluctantly stopping to say thank you to what seemed like every other person on her way to back door. It felt as though the whole county had shown up at the party, wanting to wish her well on the big move. The only other time she could remember the barn being this crowded was at the annual Spring Sugaring Party when they converted the first full batch of sap into Maple Syrup._

_Giving polite smiles and nods to those she passed, Maisy finally made it to the secluded back door and took a seat on the park bench just beside it, leaning her head against the sugarhouse and drawing in deep breathes._

_Normally Maisy loved having the great, huge parties at the house. Growing up, it always felt like her parents were hosting a party or event for one cause or another; school PTA, local pee-wee Hockey league, various agricultural associations. But as she stood in the midst of the crowd, a combination of family, friends, classmates, and neighbors from the close-knit community, the coziness of the crowd suddenly became stifling._

_Gasping in fright when she felt the uneven bench tilt to the right, Maisy relaxed when she realized it was only Abe sitting down next to her._

"_Pop's breaking out his inner Steve Miller." He chuckled stretching an arm around her shoulders. Maisy strained her ears to hear the beat of "Dance, Dance, Dance" and their father's rough and tumble voice over the din of the crowd._

"_So what are you doin' out here, kiddo?" He asked, rubbing her head and messing up her hair. Giving his chest a backhanded slap, she reluctantly smiled before curling into the warmth of his red and green flannel._

"_I dunno, I guess it was just a little overwhelming…all those people, there to see me." She answered with a shrug._

"_Like hell- they're all here to see this!" He scoffed, waving a hand down his body to show himself off like a model on a game-show._

"_Right, right- my mistake." Maisy giggled, feeling a bit relieved by his humor. After a few minutes of silence, Maisy came to realize what was really bothering her. "Everyone I've ever known is in that barn. I know who each and everyone of those people are: who I can trust, who exaggerates, who gossips. This town, these people are all I've ever known- even in college I came home every weekend, and half the people I went to school with were from here. I'm scared of going to some foreign place and not knowing anyone. How can you trust someone you've just met?"_

"_That's the scary part of life, Mase. All you can do is just deal with it as it comes. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out quick. That's half the reason we used to call you "Mouse". Well, that and the TV show." Abe smirked giving her shoulder a shake._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Abe." Maisy whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the loud chirping of the crickets. Feeling a thick gloom slowly encroach over him, Abe decided to indulge his little sister a bit before she left._

"_Alright, so tell me again, what's so different about this school you're leaving me for? 'Cause I still don't get it." And as she began to wax poetic on the strides her new school was making on reaching out to the surrounding impoverished urban neighborhoods, Abe merely stretched his legs out and pulled her in closer, unable to admit to her that he would miss these small moments between them when she was across the ocean; that he would miss her…_

The loud peep indicating the end of her messages shook her out of her reverie. Maisy picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"You told them?!" Maisy cried out.

"Oh, Maisy, they just wanted to know what was going on with you, nobody's heard from you for the last week. Mama was going crazy. All I told them was that you got in a fight with a friend, I didn't say who it was and I certainly didn't say it was with The Hunk." Julia said with a snort, referencing a picture Maisy had sent her from the wedding in the short hours they were together before everything imploded.

"Ok." Maisy said, feeling a little more at ease.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Julia prodded.

"No…I have no idea what I would say to him, where I would begin."

"So he's not married, doesn't have a girlfriend or kid he didn't tell you about, didn't manage to cheat in the 24 hours, so what in the world did you to argue about that would make you this mad in such a short time?"

"Let's just say he kept a big part of him a secret and only told me when I started to put the pieces together." Maisy heard her sister's trademark sigh and could just imagine the complementary eye roll.

"I'm not even going to pretend that made any sense, but think about this: You two have barely known each other for two months. Do you think that's adequate time to reveal some part of yourself to someone you just met? To roll over and share your underbelly?"

"Julia, you have no idea what you're talking about- what's the worst Mark has ever kept from you? Didn't switch the laundry over before bed? Sneaking out for a beer with the boys? Or is all this coming from first hand experience?" Maisy sneered, knowing she was beginning to play with fire and took a deep steadying breath.

"Listen," Julia said trying to refocus her sister, "all I know is that you have sounded happier in the last two months than I can remember you sounding in forever. You've only known this guy for _two months_ and he's got this deep of a hold on you. Think about that." Without so much as a goodbye, Julia hung up, leaving Maisy to go over each word of their swift conversation.

Julia was right; she had known Pete such a short amount of time it might be unfair to get so mad at him for not revealing every bit of himself. But on the other hand, everything they felt -or at least what she felt- seemed to be on turbo charge, why shouldn't the amount of trust between them be to scale? Then again, she wasn't so sure she trusted him all that much now either.

Maisy was awoken from her thoughts by heavy knocks in rapid succession on her door. Wiping her eyes she made her way to the peep hole, her heart giving a little skip before groaning when she saw who was on the other side.

"Pete, please, go away." Maisy moaned through the door.

"Just two minutes then I'm gone. Swear!" He called, rather loudly. Fearing he would just get louder and wake the neighbors if she didn't answer, she unlocked and opened the door.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned, taking in his slightly ragged appearance.

Pete seemed to weight the question in his head, "Maybe a little." They both let out a slight laugh, briefly breaking the awkwardness of the moment before Pete opened his mouth to speak again.

"Listen, I know I went about this all wrong; I should have told you earlier-"

"Pete, please, stop-" Maisy begged.

"My dad was an asshole. I never saw him hit my Ma, but I wouldn't have been surprised if he did." That stopped Maisy short, _"Where did that come from?"_ Of all the things Pete could have chosen to say, that would probably have been her last guess. Watching him struggle formulate his next words, Maisy's heart jumped yet again, _"this is his underbelly",_

"I was never really close with him. He was a miserable fuck to everyone around him. My Ma, Steve, and I were almost relieved when he died. I was thirteen when he died- it was a car accident, I think he was drunk." He said shaking his head as if he couldn't remember clearly.

"I always looked up to Steve, you know. He basically raised me. I love my Mum, but she was so busy trying to support us when we younger that she mostly saddled Steve with me. I thought he was so fucking cool." Pete laughed, "I used to try to dress like him, Bov too. We loved watching the GSE -that's the name of the firm, Green Street Elite- anyways, we used to love watching them march down the street on match day, chanting and yelling. Every once in a while if we pissed him off enough Steve would even let us tag along to the match and make us go home 'fore they met up with some other firm. I remember a couple times me and Bov snuck back and watched the fight and I wanted nothing more than to jump in with them. I wanted to be in there, catching their back.

"And don't think I'm telling you all of this for your pity, 'cause I'm not. I just want you to understand that this- the firm, it's bigger than me. It's about standing your ground, and brotherhood."

"You're a teacher, Pete!" Maisy cried, unable to reconcile this earnest, gentile man before her with the other side she was just starting to meet.

"Yeah, and Dave's a pilot!" Pete retorted with exasperation.

"You lied."

"You never asked." He said, knowing it was a weak comeback.

"It was a lie of omission. You lied to me for weeks." Maisy replied angrily.

"Because I liked the way you looked at me! I liked the way you wanted me for me! All the other girls in town hear I'm in the GSE and that's all they see, but you were different. I don't have to be anyone but myself when I'm with you- and I haven't been." Maisy took her bottom lip between her teeth and wrapped her arms around her stomach in an effort to quell the gnawing anxiousness growing in the pit of her stomach. This was everything she wanted to hear- that she needed to hear, and yet she couldn't hand herself or her heart over to the unknown just yet.

"I know I should have told you, I do, but I knew you would get angry. But then, if I knew that I would lose you, I would've told you the minute I met you. 'Cause I don't want to lose you- I miss you. I miss you jabbering on, then getting embarrassed when you realize you haven't let me get a word in edgewise in over 20 minutes. I miss how you take the piss outta my mates, and how you don't let Bovver under your skin when he's bein' and arse.. I miss the way you scratch my head when we watch TV. I miss the way you smile all the time over everything. I miss everything about you, Maisy!" Pete nearly pleaded

"How could I trust you again? You lied about probably the biggest part of your life, what would stop you from lying about the little things?" Maisy questioned, trying to remain cold while full aware that she was about to be betrayed by a weakness within. The look in her eyes gave him enough confidence to grab her hands and continue.

"Because I promise I'll never lie to you again. I swear till the day I die, no matter what happens, I'll never lie to you again, Maisy. You mean too much to me to lose you now. I love you!" He rushed, eyes wide and wild.

"Oh, God." Maisy whispered, before suddenly clasping a hand around Pete's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Maisy could taste the bitterness of beer on his tongue, but it didn't matter to her. _Alcohol helps you say what you don't think you can._

"Whoa." Was all Pete could utter as Maisy pulled away, "That did not go as planned." Maisy gave a weak laugh, every bit as stunned as he was. Her heart fluttered painfully as Pete rested his forehead against hers, his quick breathe fluttering against her lips.

"I'll never let anything like this come between us again, Mace. Complete and total honesty; but you gotta know I haven't done this whole 'relationship' thing in a long time, Love. You gotta give me a break here and there 'cause God knows I'm gonna make mistakes, prolly a lot of 'em."

"That's ok. I messed up here too, I didn't talk to you, I just cut you off. I'm sorry." Maisy replied.

"'S'ok." Pete answered grazing his lips over hers, still a little staggered.

"And by the way, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy smokes! Chapter done! Sorry that took so long, I just couldn't get things the way they were supposed to be… damn muses :(. Anyways, they're back, we have a bit more insight into Maisy's past and her family, and some new characters to explore. I purposefully didn't flood the beginning with Imogen, Abe and all her other family members because I really wanted to create the sense of all encompassing obsession with Pete. Now you can expect their bond to grow closer, even as Maisy starts branching out into other aspects of her new life in England, including some more time with the boys ;)**

**Tell me what you think in reviews and thanks for waiting so long! Love you all to bits!**


	6. Chapter 6

His nose was wet. So was his cheek. Was she licking him?

_What the fuck?_

Pete opened his eyes to the harsh light and there Jerry stood, his nails digging into Pete's pectoral as he proceeded to lick every inch of his face. Pete lifted the dog off of his chest and settled him on the bed beside him with a little pat to the head.

That was Jerry, Maisy's dog. This was Maisy's soft bed. This was Maisy's cozy bedroom. He was in Maisy's apartment.

All at once the previous evening flooded his memory, albeit slightly hazy. A dreaded sense of déjà vu washed over him, as he lifted his faintly still-hung-over head from the bed and pushed himself out of bed. Last time he had woken up here it had not ended well and now Pete was determined to stop history from repeating itself.

Pushing open the bedroom door, Pete found Maisy in the kitchen singing softly to herself as she hopped around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients to make French toast. Her lilting voice needed no musical accompaniment as it sailed over the words about searching for "a true fine love" and being finally ready to settle down; and watching her prance around in her black sweat pants and grey ribbed tank the idea didn't sound so bad.

"Not for a couple of years though, right?" Pete laughed as he snuck up behind Maisy, causing her to fumble the tub of margarine she was retrieving from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, no, not for a couple of years." Maisy said bashfully, as Pete sauntered over, laying a kiss on her moderately chapped lips from last night. While he hadn't been left high and dry, they hadn't gone quite as far as Pete would have liked; he wasn't complaining though, as he didn't want Maisy to think he only came over for a hook up.

"It's Steve Miller Band. My dad always used to sing it to my mom." Maisy said, breaking Pete from his reverie.

"My mum probably would've had a stroke if my dad had sung to her." Pete said with a snort then a groan when his cell phone began to ring from the counter. Maisy recognized the jaunty little tune as one of the songs played in the stadium the day Pete took her to see the Hammers. Checking the number he mumbled, "Speak of the devil."

Before he could even so much as utter a greeting, a shrieking came from the other side of the line. Wincing he put the phone back to his ear to reply, "I know I was supposed to call you back…yes I know what it does to your nerves…I'm sorry…" Maisy couldn't help but laugh at how much of a huffy child he sounded like as he spoke to his mother.

"Can I call you back later? Now's not a great time, I'm at Maisy's…Mum…" Maisy laughed as he groaned just like the boys in her class. "Yes, I promise I will… Why, I said I promised I would. _Now_? … Fine…" He said with a roll of his eyes before looking back to Maisy.

"Maisy, do you want to come to dinner at my Mum's house tonight?" He asked loud enough for his mother to hear before quietly adding, "You don't have to. It's just gonna be dinner, she'll probably kidnap you for the whole night and torture you with questions and embarrassing stories." He said, almost imploring her not to go.

"Tell her I'll bring dessert." She laughed as dipped another slice of bread into the egg mixture. Flopping his head back in dramatic exertion, Pete pulled the phone back up to his ear and put on an faux excited voice.

"Good news, Maisy said she'll come and bring dessert…Ok see you at 6… Love you too, Mum." He mumbled.

"So, you told your mother about me?" Maisy asked with a hint of glee as she set the slices on the hot griddle.

"You are my girlfriend, remember?" Pete smirked

"Yeah, but I wasn't until last night, and she already knows who I am." Maisy pressed uncharacteristically, suppressing a smile.

"Ok, so I told my Mum about you before you were my girlfriend." Pete murmured a bit diffidently, wary of her reaction.

"You told you Mom about me before I was your girlfriend." Maisy said sauntering leaning across counter with a grin splitting across her face, breakfast temporarily discarded.

* * *

><p>Pete walked up to the quaint house with Maisy by his side. Never had he thought he would be reluctant to go to a house filled with such good memories.<p>

"We don't have to stay long- or we could come up with some sort of abort mission signal." Pete suggested as they walked the flat stone path to the house.

"Or you can suck it up and suffer through one evening. Consider it atonement" Maisy laughed as she rang the doorbell.

After Pete had helped her painstakingly peel all of the apples he had picked up from the market for the apple pie she made, he had gone home to shower and change, though not before complaining about her breakfast cooking skills and taking her out for what he called a "proper English breakfast". According to Pete, Americans just didn't understand the concept of a rounded breakfast.

Finally, he felt relaxed in his dark wash jeans and favorite navy blue pull over after a day and a half in his work clothes. Maisy on the other hand looked beautiful as ever, in a pair of jeans as well but somehow managing to look classier than he ever did in them. He suspected it was the way she carried herself, even if it was done subconsciously. Now trying to seem more confident than she felt, Maisy hoped Pete didn't notice as she checked her appearance in the reflection of the glass door, self-conscientiously adjusting the gold sequined collar of her Peter Pan cardigan.

However, as Maisy was beginning to learn, Pete was smarter than he let on and didn't miss much. "You're nervous about meeting my mum, aren't you?" He smirked.

Rather than put on a fake display of confidence, Maisy balked at him, letting her nerves take over her lips, "Of course I'm nervous, I'm meeting your family and apparently I have a reputation to live up to. There's also the fact that we've been back together less than 24 hours _after_ a week apart which was proceed with just a few hours-"

"Well aren't you a vision!" Nora Dunham exclaimed as she opened her front door. Her blonde hair glowing golden in the dim light from the porch lamp, she looked like a beacon of all that was just, kind, and maternal in the world.

"Ugh, now don't start." Pete groaned as Nora began to smother each of them in warm hugs.

"Oh, you hush!" She scolded with a gentle tap to Pete's shoulder, "Hello Maisy! I'm Pete's mum, Nora."

"I think she figured that out, Mum." Pete said sarcastically, laying a hand on Maisy's lower back to guide her into the house.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Dunham." Maisy replied, ignoring Pete.

"Oh, call me Nora!" She said with a glittering smile, aimed mostly at Pete, who rolled his eyes.

"We brought an apple pie. Pete enjoyed the irony." Maisy smiled back at him as they were led to the living room, where she spied two other guests she figured to be Pete's brother and his wife.

"Mase, this is my brother Steve and his wife Shannon." Pete introduced.

Maisy shook their hands with a sweet smile. "It's nice to meet you both, and congratulations." She added, nodding to the small baby bump protruding from the petite brunette.

"Thank you." Shannon said politely, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, I've got to finish dinner; I'll be back in a moment." Said Nora.

"Do you need any help?" Maisy asked.

"Oh no, Flower, you're a guest, go sit down and relax with everyone. If I need a hand I'll give one of the boys a shout." Nora replied before scurrying off towards the kitchen.

Maisy and Pete sat down on the couch perpendicular to Shannon and Steve's, an awkward silence descending on the group. Pete was studying the dated floral pattern on the wallpaper when he heard the voice he least expected to hear.

"So where did you two meet?" Shannon asked congenially.

"At work, I teach year one at Thoriver." Maisy explained

"Really?" Steve asked, sounding a mite surprised.

"Yeah, bruv." Pete said with a smile though his tone didn't exactly match his expression. An imperceptible look passed between the two brothers, before silence descended on the group again.

"I love your necklace." Maisy complimented Shannon, attempting to ease some of the tension again.

Running her finger over the smooth gold charm, Shannon smiled. "Thank you; it was a gift from Steve… That's interesting." She said gesturing to one of the chunky silver rings Maisy sported as the young woman spun it anxiously on her thin fingers.

"Oh, it's made from an old spoon. My brother Sam saw I liked a similar one at a fair we went to so he made me one in his shop for my birthday." Maisy explained with a reminiscent smile.

"Hard act to follow, innit?" Pete laughed before the silence descended again, this time lasting until Nora came to get them for dinner.

"All set, flowers." She proclaimed with a sunny smile. That was how Maisy would describe Nora to her family: sunny.

Walking down the narrow hallway, Maisy saw a wall of photos similar to the one in her flat. Laughing as she spotted an embarrassing picture of Steve on a bicycle and an absolutely gleeful Pete beside him.

"Nice tricycle." She ribbed.

"Shut up." He smiled reluctantly at her chuckling before tugging her elbow down the hall towards the dining room, "Come on."

The meal passed pleasantly enough with Nora leading most of the conversation, asking Maisy questions about how she was finding London and Shannon how the nursery was coming. Maisy could tell there was tension between the two brothers and maybe even Shannon, but Nora held such a strong maternal force any squabbles that might have begun to erupt were squashed with one pointed look.

Soon Maisy and Shannon found themselves seated on either side of Nora in the living room, going over old family albums while the boys did the dishes.

"Ouch, what happened there?" Maisy asked as she saw a picture of a young Steve displaying a smattering of bruises and cuts.

"Oh, that was after a particularly nasty fight, I think." Nora answered a hint of sorrow in her voice. Shannon stiffened beside her and rubbed her stomach.

"You knew about the firm?" Maisy asked stunned.

"Of course I knew- a mother always knows what her boys are up to." Nora said with a smile, "Especially when one starts a firm."

"So Steve started the firm?" Maisy asked perplexed. From what she had seen of the man today he seemed quite reserved. Though, when she thought about the annoyed spark behind his eyes as Pete goofed around at dinner she could start to envision it. Shannon started to squirm uncomfortably as Nora thought of her words and Maisy gathered that the firm was a sticking point for her.

"Steve was very angry after their father, Geoffrey, died. He lost him just when a young man begins to need a good male role model- though I'm not sure he would've gotten it." Nora said as a quiet aside. "He didn't deal with it well, even though the two never got along. I think he needed an outlet of sorts. He was angry at the world- for their father, probably at me some. I think it was a lot of things."

Nora's fingers traced over Pete's face in the same picture; only about 15, beaming, with his older brother's arm slung heavily around his shoulders. "I think it surprised me more when Pete began to get involved. He'd always loved soccer and looked up to Steve, but he was always so much more …sensitive than Steve was."

"Sensitive?" Shannon scoffed in surprise at Nora's words, while Maisy gazed intently at the older woman, seeming to understand what she meant.

"I know it sounds silly," Nora smiled then gazed back at the photo speaking softly, "But Pete wasn't searching for violence when he joined the firm, or even when he took over after Steve quit." She determined with a shake of her head, "I think he was looking for something else…" Nora finished, sending another warm smile towards Maisy.

"Those boys are taking too long; I should go check and make sure they haven't drowned each other in the dish soap!" Nora said with a bright laugh, leaving the two women on the sofa to ponder her words.

* * *

><p>Before long Steve and Shannon left and Maisy and Pete decided to follow, though not before Nora gave them each enough leftovers to last them half the week.<p>

"Thank you so much for having me." Maisy said with an affectionate smile. There was something about Nora that reminded Maisy of her own mother, and satiated the light ache that distance between the two had created.

"Oh, it was wonderful to meet you, Maisy!" Nora said with a face splitting grin and another kiss to her cheek, "Do come back, we'd love to have you!"

"And you!" Nora said turning to her son with mock anger, "Nice of you to actually bring one around, I like her." She said with a playful nod towards Maisy before pulling her youngest in for a hug.

"Mum…"He groaned as he pulled back and saw her eyes beginning to water, "I talk to you tomorrow!" He laughed.

"I know, I know" She smiled waving them away. "Off you go, then." Nora commanded giving Pete's rear a smack as they walked away, the way mother's do.

"Oi!" He cried like an embarrassed teenager before shaking his head and leading Maisy to the car. Waving as they left Maisy turned to ask Pete a question,

"Why was your mother so happy you brought me?" She asked perplexed. Pete smiled, pulling the car around the corner.

"'Cause you're the first one I brought home."

"No way!" Maisy laughed, believing it to be an outright lie.

"I'm serious, not a-one!" He stated, enjoying the shock on her face, "Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I dunno," Maisy mumbled, pulling her sweater a little further over her, "I've seen the way the women at work fawn over you," Pete cast a salacious grin towards her at the undercurrent of jealousy in her voice, prompting her to respond spitefully, "including Francine Howard." She added with a wagging brow. Mrs. Howard was the elderly receptionist, who was rumored to have been with Thoriver since it inception in the late-nineteenth century.

"Christ, just what I need." Pete laughed, before turning a bit somber, "Speaking of unwanted attention, I think I know what you mean, with Philip Miller that is. Something seemed off with him during football. I tried to help him when he cocked up a goal, but he just stood there. I could tell he was listenin' to me. Then, he was still as a statue for the rest of the game." Pete said, trying to decipher the boy's peculiar behavior.

"Something's going on with him. His sister Kayla is about fifteen or so and she normally picks him up after school. I think on Monday, I'm gonna ask her to stick around." Maisy decided.

"What about the parents?" Pete asked, unsure how much help a fifteen-year-old girl could be when it came do concerns about her younger brother.

"His info said his mother died a little over two years ago, I guess. They live with the father but I've only met him once on the first day of school, and he didn't even bother to really introduce himself." Maisy explained.

"Is Bovver gonna go into a tailspin of his own now that you've missed two weekend matches straight?" She suddenly thought, realizing it was football day. Pete instantly tensed at his friend's name, prompting Maisy to reflexively reach over and gently scratch the nape of his neck with her short taupe colored nails.

"If Bovver wants to face off with Nora Dunham, he can have at it." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well at least he gets custody of you tonight, maybe that'll settle him down a bit." She said with a knowing smile.

"Fuckin' hope so." Pete mumbled. "I'm still comin' back to yours after though, right?"

"Of course, baby." Maisy murmured, taking in the strong line of his jaw as he concentrated on the road in front of him.

As he instinctively set a hand on her leg rubbing soft circles, she realized that she could deal with him being in the firm. All of the pieces of him, even the bad, added up the beautiful man sitting next to her. Would she like the worry and anxiety it was sure to bring her? Probably not. Was he worth it? Probably. Tucking a piece of shaggy hair behind his ear, she gave him a smile.

"You're where I want to be." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Now curled in bed reading, Maisy was biting back the urge to check her phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Pete had said he would be by her apartment before midnight and it had just gone 12:45 AM. Feeling the panic rise in her throat from replaying all the words she had read, she instead closed her eyes taking a deep breath before falling back into her book.<p>

She should've known she was doomed to take Pete back when she had dedicated three nights of the week they spent apart, researching football and hooliganism in the week they had been apart. Within minutes she had come to regret it- there might have been something to the phrase "ignorance is bliss".

Now knowing how those all mysterious bruises had come to form, they set Maisy on edge. Though she never would voice her concern as she didn't want to be cast as the nagging girlfriend not even a week in, Maisy would sometimes find her mind drifting and drawing up images of his blood strewn across back alleys, his broken body deserted on dirty streets after a fight gone too far.

The shrill ringing of Maisy's phone distracted her from her thoughts. Heartbeat racing she lunged across the soft comforter, her disappointment at seeing her parent's number only lasting seconds before the panic resumed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby!" Susan Thompson's warm voice called from miles away.

"Mama? What's going on? Why are you calling so late- is everyone ok?" Maisy questioned, rattling the sleep from her voice.

"Oh Mase, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting about the time difference. Poor baby, did I wake you up?" Susan's voice soothed.

"No Ma, I'm fine, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just miss you! How you doing over there, baby?"

"I'm doing OK, my boys are all doing good!"

"I'm sure he is." Susan said dryly.

"Mama!" Maisy admonished, failing to suppress a chuckle, "How's everyone doing?"

"Good, Sam and Abe just left- wore me all out. I swear your brothers are more trouble now than they were when they lived here. Sarah's upstairs all pouty over one thing or another. I think she misses you." Maisy snorted at the prospect of her younger sister missing her.

"She does!" Her mother insisted.

"I'm sure." Maisy laughed. She was quite certain that her younger sister was more than happy to be the only one left in the house with her parents. At fifteen, a good twelve years younger than her oldest sibling, she had never felt like one of the gang. There had been a lifetime of birthdays, Christmases and vacations before she was born, bonding the four elder children closely, and leaving a bit of gap between them and the young girl. For a long time Maisy had also had trouble with her position being usurped.

"You know who really misses you, though? Your Papa" Susan admitted.

"He does?" Maisy questioned, unbidden tears prickling the edges of her eyes.

"Of course he does! He doesn't say it in so many words but he's already got your whole itinerary set for when you come home." Maisy rolled her eyes at what seemed like a classic "Papa" move. "Speak of the devil- Thomas! Thom-Thom! Maisy's on the phone!" Her mother hollered into the mouthpiece, in apparent disregard for her daughter's hearing. "Just a minute, baby, here he comes."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Papa! I heard you miss me." Maisy laughed as she heard her father guffaw a bit on the other end.

"I wouldn't go that far…" He answered with a chuckle. "How's your apartment working out? You fix that thermostat problem yet?" Maisy tugged the brown and cream wool sweater her mom had knit her further down her arms, pulling Jerry into her for extra warmth.

"Yup, I did just what you told me and now it's warm as the gulf in here."

"Maisy-Mouse you are the worst liar!" Thomas accused, "Why don't you see if that Patrick fellow can help?" Thomas asked, knowing full well Pete's name. He knew it so well, in fact, that he had used the WiFi his eldest son Sam had set up for him to do some google-ing. Maisy had sighed of relief when Sam called to say the preliminary search came up clean.

"I know you know that's not his name." Maisy said.

"All the same you should ask him." Thomas sighed, knowing how stubborn his middle daughter could be and the likelihood of her asking someone for help. "It's gotta be late over there, I'll talk to you later Maisy-Mouse."

"OK, 'night, Papa. Love you!" Maisy proclaimed with a giggle, imagining her father rolling his eyes.

"Night Mase, love you too." He said begrudgingly before hanging up the phone. Maisy set the phone down, pulled the cream colored comforter under her chin, and glanced at the clock again, waiting, as sleep gently overtook her.

* * *

><p>A loud, heavy thud woke her up. Maisy lay rigid in her bed, praying the slumbering pup beside her wouldn't wake and start barking. Staying stock still in her bed she waited to hear them continue farther but the apartment remained quiet. Then, she heard them. The steps were slow and hesitant as they moved through the living room, pausing by what she guessed was the kitchen before slowing continuing towards the bedroom.<p>

She tried to think of what to do- should she try to run? She would probably never make it past the intruder, she realized.

_Hide somewhere in the room? Under the bed?_ She thought but came to the same realization, it wouldn't work. Her room was too small, they would find her.

As the footsteps stopped just outside her bedroom door she realized all those ideas were moot anyways, she couldn't do anything by lay beneath the covers frozen in panic. The door inched open and Maisy held her breath until she heard he intruder release his in appreciation of the sight in front of him.

Maisy jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck feeling a combination a foolishness and relief.

Stumbling back a step, Pete let out a grunt. "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought you were a burglar." She confessed into his throat. "It didn't sound like you're normal steps." Pete let out a chuckle,

"Well, I've got you now, babe." He said comfortingly, stroking her auburn curls. Maisy nuzzled her cheek against his collarbone, taking comfort in the strength and security she felt with his arms around her. Pete could feel her heartbeat and breathing begin to settle even as he held her tighter to his chest.

"Alright, Love?" He smirked, pulling her back to lay a sweet kiss on her lips. Soon Maisy's lips were more insistent than he was prepared for, lighting all his nerves on fire. Maisy's arms tightened around his neck to leverage her hips into his. Pete tried to stifle a moan at the rushed contact.

"Mase, you're making it really hard to be a good guy here." He breathed as her kisses trailed across his jaw to gently nip at his earlobe.

"Do you love me?" Maisy whispered.

"So much," He murmured against her hair. Maisy drew her eyes warily up to his.

"Then show me." She said softly. Pete restrained himself for a mere second before clasping his hands on either side of her oval face, her sweet scent washing over him as their breathe began to race. Pete picked her up, coaxing her into wrapping her legs around his midsection as he walked over to the bed.

Maisy fell back onto the bed, laughing as Jerry finally jolted awake then scampered into the living room.

"Good dog." Pete murmured as he took his turn nibbling on Maisy's neck.

Maisy grabbed at Pete's waist, tugging both his pullover and tee off in one fell swoop. Maisy pulled him back with her, cradling him between her legs as she ran her hands over the newly revealed flesh, the toned muscles of his back tensing under her fingers as he moved over her.

Pete returned the favor, gently pulling the handcrafted sweater over her head. He glanced down and gave a deep growl at how perfect she looked spread below him, her chest rising and falling with her shallow breath, the ivory satin of her bra against the slight flush spreading across her chest. He moved forward lowering some of his weight onto her and couldn't help but groan at the feel of the woman he loved, soft and warm beneath him. A gasp escaped her mouth, her hot breath warm against his cheeks.

"You ok?" He panted. Maisy tightened her legs around his waist at his words and raked her fingers through his hair.

"I'm perfect. You're perfect." She moaned as he began to move again. "Oh, God!" Pete tried to restrain himself, remembering trading "first time" stories with her. Hers had not been great, fumbling around in the back seat of a truck on the way home from Prom.

Determined to leave a different impression, Pete's roving hand clasped onto her hip, drawing a shiver out of Maisy at the intensified friction. Maisy reached for his hands, holding each in hers above her head, before giving a trust of her hips, prompting him to flip them over.

Pete could tell she was blushing again, just by the tilt of her head. Maisy bit her lip before leaning down to kiss him, her red tresses falling over him like a ruby curtain.

Maisy grasped his jaw in her hand, gently tilting it upwards so she could kiss and nibble her way down his throat, to his collar bone, then his pectoral.

"Jesus, fuck!" He growled with an involuntary buck of his hips. Maisy gave a happy hum before moving farther south.

"I do love you, Maisy." Pete whispered, her smile appearing even brighter in the moonlight. "More than I've ever loved anyone else."

"Look at you, my big, bad Hooligan- professing his love in the moonlight." Maisy giggled as Pete's body ground against her soft cotton shorts, doing its own professing.

"Oi! No laughing when I'm 'bout to make love to you." Pete gently chided between kisses.

"Just…be nice and gentle with me." She entreated him, even as she reached to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, leading him to think she meant more than physically.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." Pete vowed, slowly shrugging off his jeans. Placing hot kisses down her neck and across her chest, he gently coaxed her back onto the bed. His hands grazed lower still, clasping the elastic of her cotton shorts. Pete looked up for her consent and grinned at her visible blush, followed by a coy nod.

Pete rid Maisy of her shorts and panties as she pulled at his boxers, anxious to have nothing separating them. Pete settled back between her legs, propping himself up by the elbows, his arms underneath her shoulders so he could frame her face with his hands and lay gentle kisses on her soft lips.

"I promise." He repeated

* * *

><p>Maisy's breath had even out a while ago, but he couldn't sleep. Looking down at her, Pete grinned. She lay on her side, her soft hand on his chest and below her cheek, completely exhausted. He couldn't blame her as his body ached to the bone.<p>

He felt like a downright nancy, feeling so much after sex. Maybe it was because it was with her and he loved her. He'd never had sex with someone he loved before and he'd never experience this type of serenity afterwards.

Goosebumps broke out along her skin as he stroked her arm, the ivory skin glowing in the moonlight that flooded the room. Pete pulled the heavy covers further over their still bared skin.

"I'm not cold. They're from the way you're looking at me." Maisy murmured, surprising him a bit, as she opened her eyes. "Nobody's ever looked at me like that."

"You deserve it." Pete whispered, trying to convey all of the emotion he was unable to speak through his eyes.

"I know, Baby, its fine." Maisy said caressing his stubbly jaw, recognizing the emotions laying just beyond his tongue, "I feel all that too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done! So…they did it :) I've never written that kind of a scene so…yeah :*). That's for the reviews you all gave they made me so happy! I'd love to hear more from all of you. I'm trying not to make Maisy all Mary-Janey or whatever, but a major part of her story, is going from a girl whose lived in a small town her whole life, to a more urbane woman and that journey.**

**Please review and tell me what you all thank and once again, THANK YOU for reading :D**

**Love, Melinda!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pete jogged in place under his coat trying to keep himself warm against the cold as he stood at his post outside the school, guiding the young students inside the building. He and Maisy had reluctantly parted ways last night, hoping not to spur the rumors around school quite yet by showing up for work together in the morning.

Pulling his scarf up further around his neck, he grinned when the scent of lavender rose from his frozen fingers. Her scent had stained his skin as they had spent all of their Sunday in bed until Jerry began to grow anxious, wanting to play.

"Hey, Mr. Dunham!" A young voice called from behind him. There stood some of his older history students, all pushing and shoving each other playfully as they made their way up to him.

"Alright, lads?" He questioned with bemusement as they shoved one of their own, Paul, forward. His cheeks and ears were red as he looked up at his teacher, though Pete couldn't tell if that was from the cold or embarrassment.

"Mr. Dunham, are you dating Miss Thompson?" Paul asked. Pete let out an amused laugh

"Cheeky lads, of course not!" He laughed, especially when Maisy appeared and gave a wave to the small group, causing the boys to startle.

"Morning, boys!" She called out cheerfully. Pete laughed again as flushed cheeks popped up throughout the group. _Boys_, he thought.

"Go on you muppets, get to class!"

* * *

><p>"'Ello, sweetheart." Pete said as he dropped tiredly into the chair across from Maisy in the staff room during his lunch break. "Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving" He added, remembering it was almost the American holiday.<p>

"Thanks," She smiled in reply looking up from her book, trying to contain and compartmentalize her homesickness, "You look beat." She noticed as he slouched further down in his plastic chair.

"Apparently," He sighed dramatically, "one of my boys saw us 'round town this weekend, holdin' hands and shit, walkin' with Jerry. They're like fuckin' chicks askin' me if we're dating or married. Nearly had to beat them to get them to do a single fuckin' chapter in their reader, then Connors walks in right in the middle of it." Pete said with exhaustion, though Maisy could tell he found it a bit amusing.

Companionable silence descended on the table as they continued to eat their lunch, leaving Maisy to her thoughts.

She wondered if Philip's father, his mother having passed a few years ago, would be willing to come in for a meeting. Every day since the beginning of school his older sister Kayla- only 15 herself- would come by the school to pick up her brother after she herself got out of class. Judging by her macabre makeup and dyed black hair, Maisy figured she wouldn't be chomping at the bit to talk about her little brother's emotional well being. Instead, hoping to get some answers as to Philip's sudden moroseness, she figured she would attempt to get the story from his guardian.

"Mase? Maisy?" Pete chuckled, waving his hand in front of her eyes to recapture her attention, "You alright, love?"

"Yeah, fine," She said with a wave, "just wondering how I'm gonna find enough energy to finish the day, go shopping for dinner, and then get back here in time for the faculty meeting, then get back home to finish dinner before falling dead of exhaustion."

"Well lucky for you, me and the boys are going to the Abbey tonight, and some of the girls are comin'." He suggested with feigned innocence. "'Could always eat there." He shrugged.

"Are pub food and take away all you eat?" Maisy chided playfully, "You know, a home cooked meal- that your mother didn't cook for you-" Maisy ribbed, pointing her finger at him to cut him off before he could argue, "won't kill you- promise." She laughed.

"So you want me to pick you up at yours before we go to the Abbey?" Pete offered dryly around a mouthful of bread. Snickering to herself Maisy used her napkin to wipe a smudge of mustard from the corner of his mouth.

"Fine…" Maisy sighed goodheartedly before finishing her salad. Though she could manage, Maisy still had not mastered the stick shift car she had leased to use while in England. Not to mention she had to constantly remind herself to drive on the "wrong" side of the road. After a quick drive to Dave and Michelle's with Maisy behind the wheel, Pete decided for her own safety, as well as the general public's, he would try to deter her from getting behind the wheel whenever possible.

Catching the clock Maisy let out a muttered curse, "I have to jet over to the library to take some books out quick and then my boys are gonna be back from recess, so I'll have to go get the hose ready." She joked before surveying the room. Seeing as how only the elderly secretary Francine Howard was in the room, and she was distracted by a copy of The Times, Maisy leaned down to give Pete a solid peck on the corner of his mouth.

Catching the sway of her hips as she walked away, Pete shook his head before taking another bite._ Those hips are going to be the death of me_, Pete thought with a chuckle,

* * *

><p>"Miss Thompson, Nathan poured the red paint all over the art table!"<p>

"No I didn't! You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"All right boys! The bell's about to ring- it's time to go home! Get your backpacks and coats, line up by the door and raise your quiet signs so the prefects can take you to your bus lines!" Maisy called loudly to the room cheerily, trying to smother the stress in her voice as she internally cursed God for letting it be Monday.

Nathan had indeed spilt the paint- she had watched from across the room but was unable to stop him in time as she was trying to explain to her classroom aide for what seemed like the millionth time why the students were not allowed to go into the supply closet unaccompanied, after one of the boys had spilt all of the construction paper. Imogen had taken the week off and Maisy realized now how much she took her for granted.

The older students deemed Prefects came to bring the boys to the bus lines, leaving Maisy with the "Strollers", or students whose parents picked them up everyday from school.

Soon all of the students were gone except for Philip Miller who was stoically at his table, idly coloring, his chin balanced on his tiny little palm.

"Philip, did your sister say she was going to be late picking you up today?" Maisy asked softly, with a warm smile. Philip looked up and shook his head.

"No, Miss." He said.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure she's on her way." Maisy said, all the while glancing at the clock. Kayla was half an hour late to pick up her brother. "What do you say to a little snack?" Maisy offered, bringing out the box of cheese crackers she kept in the metal cabinet for special occasions.

The corners of Philip's mouth twitched before he nodded his head. As Maisy began to spread a napkin as a placemat on the table in front of him, a gentle knock sounded at the door.

"'Ello, mate!" Pete said jovially as he entered the room. "Wha's happenin'?" He asked as he ambled across the room, taking a seat at Philip's table. Taking in the boy's melancholy mood, Pete comically tried to shove his long legs under the miniature table, to no success. Pete gave a smile of his own when he saw the corners of the small boy's mouth fighting to stay down.

"We're just waiting for Philip's sister Kayla to pick him up. She seems to be running a bit late, so we're having a snack and practicing coloring in the lines, huh Philip?" He nodded as Pete reached over for the box of crackers, helping himself to a handful.

"You're good at coloring in the lines, mate! You do a lot of colorin' at home?" He asked the small boy. Without looking up, Philip nodded. "Well, good on you. Did you know I never learned how?" Philip's eyes dashed up, disbelievingly at that, "God's honest, still can't to this day." Philip's eyes narrowed, as if he doubted Pete, then gave a small shrug and went back to his crayons.

As Philip seemed well involved with his coloring, Pete took to talking to Maisy.

"You still coming to the Abbey tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, after the meeting. Do you think it'll take long?" Maisy asked, seeing as she had only been to two before, and both were focused on beginning of the school year.

"Nah, I think it'll be quick. 'Sides the boys will be drinkin' till someone spews so, don't worry about missin' anything." Pete laughed, and then returned to Philip.

Maisy set to finish evaluating the art projects her students had done earlier. Once she got through about seven Colorful fish, she looked up and noticed the young girl standing in the door.

"Kiki!" Philip shouted before running over to his sister, wrapping his twig arms around her waist. Kayla rolled her eyes and tried to peel her younger brother off her. Walking towards them, Maisy gave the girl a wide smile.

"Philip, why don't you go help Mr. Dunham clean up?" As Philip slowly worked his way over to his table, Maisy turned her attentions to his sister.

"Are you alright? We were very worried about you."

Rolling her eyes, the young girl murmured, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Maisy asked, her brow scrunching in concern.

"Got lost." Kayla replied crossly, folding her arms over her chest, allowing her died black hair to fall in front of her eyes. Maisy took a steadying breath.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now. I actually have a couple of questions for you about your brother."

Kayla's spine stiffened and her eyes finally flicked up to meet Maisy's, "Why?"

"Well, his behavior has been a bit off lately, a little despondent. I was wondering if you had any ideas as to why that is?" Maisy prodded gently. Kayla's jaw jutted out defiantly.

"Dunno."

"Well maybe you could tell your fath-"

"He wouldn't know." Kayla said blandly, though Maisy could taste a bit of urgency in her voice. Maisy gave a small smile at the girl and wrote down her number on a scrap of paper.

"All the same, could you have him give me a call?" Maisy asked gently. The young girl pursed her lips as she took the paper.

"Come on, Philip." She grumbled, barely waiting for the small boy to catch up before leaving.

"Well, she's just a bucket of roses, ain't she?" Pete added sarcastically

* * *

><p>"Ay, ay!" Pete called out as he led Maisy through the smokey pub. A group of cheers greeted them as the couple made their way towards the group of half-drunk men now dominating the pool table.<p>

"You look lovely, Mase." Dave complimented as he gave Maisy a kiss on the cheek. Maisy blushed, though not from the kiss, but rather from the way the Pete's hand tightened possessively on hers, as if to remind her who she belonged to. Casting a look back at him, Maisy bit her lip at the suggestive wink he sent her.

"Hi Maisy!" Stacy waved happily, if not a bit drunk from the bar stool where she was watching Ike play pool. Maisy waved and meandered over to the blonde who happily gave her a tight hug.

"You look beautiful today! Look at your curls! And this outfit!" Maisy blushed as she looked down at her outfit, feeling commonplace next to the stunning blonde. Her cream colored button down, paired with dark skinny jeans and plain black flats seemed dull compared to the always put together Stacy.

"Thanks." She replied as she self-consciously straightened her shirt.

"I'm getting a pint, you want something, babe?" Pete asked, laying a hand on the small of her back on his way to the bar.

"Gin and tonic." She answered absentmindedly watching his lean frame lean over the dirty wood, whistling to catch Terry's attention.

"'Ello, love." Swill shouted at her as he returned from the restroom.

"Hey, Swill." Maisy said with a fond roll of her eyes. After she had run into him twice at the supermarket, then again last month at the pharmacy, she deducted he must be the friend Pet had mentioned on their unofficial date that lived near her. She found herself having a soft spot for him, with his never fading enthusiasm and all around jolliness.

"Here ya go, Love." Pete smiled, handing Maisy her drink. Maisy smiled her thanks, her eyes following him as he walked back to the pool table, giving Ike a slap on the back.

Stacy gave a low whistled and shook her head.

"You live a hard life." She said glibly, a smile crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Maisy laughed, tearing her eyes away from her man, and falling back into conversation with her new-found friend.

* * *

><p>Maisy and Stacy were well settled into the corner booth, each a couple drinks in. Michelle, or Red, had gotten off work and joined the group in the back of the pub, where they had long since migrated.<p>

"Shots!" Ned shouted abruptly.

"You payin'?" Dave asked with a snort even as he pulled his own wallet out.

"I'ma bike messenger. You're a fucking pilot, you berk. I think your wallet can handle it." Ned replied caustically.

Pete passed a glass to Maisy as the waitress returned with the shots.

"Thanks, babe." Maisy smiled, giving him a sweet kiss.

Maisy felt him grin, before his hand clasped around the back of her neck pulling her in for an even deeper kiss. Her eyes opened in confusion a minute later, as his lips were pulled abruptly from her own.

"Save that for the bedroom, eh?" Keith asked, seeming offended and disgusted by their public display of affection. Beside him Bovver, setting up his next shot, snorted at his friend's cynicism.

"Christ, me and Red are newlyweds and I don't think we go at it half as much as you two." Dave exclaimed.

"And you enjoy it when he mauls you like that, do you?" Swill asked before Pete could cut either of them off.

Maisy dramatically sighed and looked somewhere off in the distance, "I just lie back, close my eyes and think of England."

* * *

><p>Pete clasped his arm a bit tighter around Maisy's waist as they made their way to the tube station. The many drinks coursing through her veins had her stumbling, despite her ballet flats. Pete got a kick out of having to be the sober, responsible one of the two.<p>

To his happy surprise, Maisy appeared to be a jovial and amorous drunk, stopping frequently to kiss, followed by happy little sighs.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Pete asked after one of these quick stops.

"Yes. I don't feel as homesick after we hang out with the guys. It makes me feel like this is my home." She answered. Pete's brow scrunched. He new Maisy was close with her family, and that she often missed them when she first moved to London, but that was three, nearly four months ago.

"You're still homesick?" He asked unnerved.

"Yes and no," She decided after a moment's contemplation, her mind a bit hazy from the consumed alcohol. "Next week is Yankee Thanksgiving and you and the boys remind me of me and my siblings which makes me miss them, but I miss them I think about as much as I would miss you if I left, so I don't think that makes me homesick; I think I have two homes now, and from now on, when I'm with one I'll miss the other. Does that make sense?" She asked wrapping holding his hand and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Pete leant over and planted a kiss in the pretty, and mused, waves of her hair. Maisy gave a little hum and nestled closer.

"Yeah, it does, Love." He answered, giving a content sigh of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 7, down the hatch! I hope you liked it, sorry it took me so long to post! I loved all of your reviews and tried to respond to most of them, so sorry if I accidentally missed yours! I tried to make this fluffy, but it wasn't really working so: sorry! **

**On the upside, buckle in cause next chapter will be filled with angsty-ish drama. I think. :b**

**Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review, even to say it sucked! Lol Thanks again!**

**-Melinda :)**

***Update: I fixed the little typo in the beginning of the chapter that messed with the timeline. This whole chapter takes place the Monday, after the last chapter, which is the Monday of Thanksgiving week! Sorry!***


	8. Chapter 8

**December 2003**

"You're useless, you know that? Move over, we have to leave for Topper's in twenty minutes." Maisy laughed, brushing Pete's clumsy hands out of the way, taking over. Yet, as Pete sauntered carefree to the kitchen grabbing a snack, she had the sinking suspicion she'd been had.

Thankfully, she was only coerced into wrapping the boys' gifts and didn't have to suffer the indignity of wrapping her own Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. Maisy was surprised to find he hadn't even outsourced that job to his mother- there was no way Nora Dunham would allow presents to be wrapped hodge-podge in old newspaper like the small bunch arranged haphazardly under the tree.

Maisy smiled, happy he had prioritized wrapping her gifts over the myriad that were currently piled beside her on the living room floor especially amid their busy schedule- Christmas Eve fell on a Saturday, meaning they had worked right up until Friday, the day before.

Thinking about work- one student in particular- immediately caused stress to crawl up her spine.

It had become routine over the past month for both Philip and Kayla to stay a while in her classroom after the school day finished. They each did schoolwork while Maisy graded and built lesson plans, sometimes giving Kayla some work to do to help around the classroom. Maisy saw a lot of her younger sister's angst in Kayla and did her best to make sure the young girl feel respected and appreciated, without going overboard.

Maisy had tried to reach out to their father to no avail; the messages and notes home went unanswered, and all attempts to delicately ask Kayla and Philip of their home situation had resulted in blank stares or snide remarks. Though she and Philip had begun to bond, he was still despondent around his classmates, and she had come to find Kayla's grades were slipping as well. Her teacher said she was constantly falling asleep in class.

Maisy sought the advice of the Principle- who was of no help- and that of the social worker assigned to the school, who advised her to keep doing what she was doing and that he would keep an eye on the situation.

"Oi! You home?" Pete inquired, a bit of juice dripping from the corner of his mouth, as he sat in front of her, waving his apple like a loon. Snapping out of her thoughts, her eyes focused on Pete.

"What?" She asked muddled.

"You were out of it." He noted, flopping onto the floor beside her taking a monstrous bite. Maisy's eyes grazed slowly over his form; from his powerful legs in khaki 501s, his strong shoulders clad in his cozy, yet ridiculous Christmas sweater- even the crumbs cascading down his chest looked appealing.

"You want a bite?" Pete asked offering his apple to her, all the while knowing exactly what he implied.

"Nice try." She smirked, getting back to her wrapping.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Pete asked through a mouthful.

"I'm worried about Philip and Kayla." Maisy replied, setting to wrapping the gifts arranged around her. She pulled a newborn sized onesie out of a shopping bag.

"Really?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just wrap it." He countered. Noticing the remaining tension in her stiff movements, his eyes narrowed.

"Why you so worried 'bout 'em?" He asked.

"I just know something is going on in that house." She told him seriously, looking at him solemnly, "I just _know_ it and I don't want to see anything happen to them... I gave Kayla the school social worker's number and my own. I told her to call if she needed anything." She sighed. Pete rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Mase. Enjoy your holiday, it's Christmas!" She gave him a smile and tried to make it look genuine.

"You're right." She said refocusing, trying to get excited for an evening out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Maisy squealed in delight as Ned, Keith, Bovver and Swill entered the café. She and Stacy could not help but cackle Ned's head hung low in shame as he meandered through the booths and tables of the bustling cafe.<p>

'What's all this?" Ike asked. Ned stood resolutely as Stacy pulled on his white St. Nick beard while Maisy patted his faux tummy. Pete relaxed back in his seat as multiple platters of starters were brought over.

"This miserable cunt lost a bet. Fuckin' chump." Swill laughed settling into the large corner booth.

"You set me up!" Ned accused, trying to squish his fat suit into the table.

"Like fuck we did!" Keith argued tapping the jingle bell atop Ned's cap. Ned took a look around the table.

"What are you lot wearing anyways?" He asked, observing the particularly terrible Christmas sweaters the two couples were wearing. Bovver awkwardly sat down next to Maisy, as it was the only open seat in the booth. Stacy, already more than a few drinks in raised her eyebrows conspicuously, making Maisy blush as she brought attention to the uncomfortable situation.

"We thought it would be funny." Maisy said, smoothing down the Christmas themed tic-tac-toe pattern of her sweater.

"And I'm fuckin' rockin' this, you bitch!" Pete declared facetiously, gesturing to his "Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal" sweater.

"I don't know about you girls," Stacy cheered, teasing the boys while holding her glass up for a toast, "but I plan on getting _thoroughly_ pissed tonight!"

* * *

><p>"All right! All right! I have one: never have I…been caught by old bill doing it in a park!" Pete shouted a few hours and many drinks later, much to the chagrin of Bovver who had to down a shot.<p>

"Old bill?" Maisy asked.

"The cops." He clarified, showing amused patience with her alcohol addled brain. In the months they were together, he had discovered she was quite the lightweight. Her mind was especially fuzzy now after multiple shots.

"Define 'doing it'," She murmured, hoping none of the boys would hear her.

"No way!" Dave shouted. Maisy buried her face in her hands. Pete beamed at her completely enamored by this unknown side of her.

"For you? We'll say anything more than kissing." Pete specified, figuring that would be safe territory for her.

Maisy expression fell and her red nose grew brighter as her reluctantly hand reached for a shot. Instantly the boys began whooping and banging on the table, cheering her on as she threw back the tequila.

"Well go on then, you can't leave it at that!" Swill cried. Maisy's intoxicated eyes rolled to him.

"I would not tell you with my last breath on my death bed." She answered in all seriousness, giving the others a laugh.

"Did you get in much trouble?" Red asked. Maisy smugly shook her head.

"Talked my way out of it." She stated proudly.

"I bet you were brilliant." Pete said completely besotted and pulled her in by the chin for a kiss.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you two are disgusting, you know that?" Ned complained with an exaggerated grimace, making Bovver laugh a little too loud for comfort.

"Oh fuck off, you oversized elf." Pete retorted. Looking annoyed, Keith blandly pulled Ned back down by the back of his trousers into his seat.

"You're both fucking tossers. Merry Christmas." He said, clinking his glass and taking a giant pull, to the amusement of everyone but Pete and Ned.

* * *

><p>"Howzat… for a Christmas present?" Pete panted with a smug smirk, his head rolling heavily to face Maisy who lay beside him in their cocoon of shredded wrapping paper, made up mostly of old newspaper.<p>

Maisy reached up for the blanket draped over the arm of the couch, pulling it down to cover their bare bodies, now chilled with the rapidly evaporating sweat.

"It's up there." Maisy chuckled, tucking herself into Pete's shoulder, wondering how her mother would feel about using the hand knit blanket for post-coitus snuggling. "I really like my bracelet." She murmured, holding her wrist up to the sunlight, letting the Christmas morning beams glitter with the delicate gold braid.

"I could tell." Pete laughed, with a swaggering smile. Maisy chortled carefree, happy to be in the moment.

"What did you send my brothers, by the way?" Maisy asked suddenly.

"Hammers gear." He told her with a grin. Maisy let out a gleeful laugh, before turning thoughtful.

"Do you like being in a relationship like this?" She asked.

"'Fuck kinda question is that, Love?" Pete questioned, not understanding where she was going.

"It's just you said, you know you hadn't been in a 'serious' relationship in a while. And I think things are going really good between us, great even, but…I dunno…and I know the boys hound you about it and… I just want to make sure you're still ok with all …this." She explained nervously.

"Mase, I'm lying buck naked on the living room floor with a fit as fuck bird who just got me the new FIFA and is excited to go to breakfast with my cunt of a brother- I'm doing pretty fucking well." Pete answered, both puzzled and amused. "What about you? You happy?" He asked, chuckling when a rosy tint colored her cheeks and ears.

"You make me really happy." She grinned in reply, "Sometimes my head tells me we're moving too fast, but then I think about how I've never been comfortable being myself than I am when I'm with you. That's how I know this is right." She whispered. "That and you're fit as _fuck_." She laughed.

"Nice one. Plus you don't think I'd shell out the pounds for that bracelet for some tart I plan on ditchin', do ya?" Pete questioned. Maisy rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"Oh baby, oh baby, tell me more." She deadpanned. Pete suddenly yanked the blanket off them, giving Maisy a fright, and hauled her closer,

"Oh I'll give you more, alright!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know who's gonna kill you first, Steve or Shannon." Maisy remarked to Pete as they walked the path to his mother's door.<p>

"What, a man can't buy his future niece or nephew a Christmas present?" He asked with a mischievous laugh.

"Hey, it's your life." Maisy grinned, walking through the door Pete held open for her, as her arms were filled with meticulously wrapped gifts. Maisy refused his offers to carry the plethora of gifts, lest he ruin her particular work.

Maisy gasped as she took in the decorations, dripping from every possible surface in the house, struggling to find an inch not covered in gold shining garlands, or sparkling red and green glitter.

"Oh my God." She breathed in awe.

"Yeah." Pete said, scratching his head. "My dad wasn't all that into Christmas. After he died, she started to go a bit nutty with the decorations. We're startin' to think she may need some help." He said seriously.

"There they are!" Nora squealed to no one in particular, practically gliding across the living room, accosting Maisy with warm hugs as soon as she set down the presents.

Pete hung up their coats chuckling to himself, unwilling to show how much he enjoyed the fact that his mum preferred his girl to him.

"Oh, look at your dress! And those shoes!" Nora gushed, holding Maisy at an arm's length so she could inspect her. Maisy smoothed her structured, knee length black dress, centering the clasp of her gold belt. She had found the simple black pumps with gold metal heels when she went Christmas shopping with Imogen, whom she found preferred the nickname Gen, or Genny.

"Merry Christmas!" Maisy cheered, moving to give hugs to Shannon, whose stomach, with only three more months to go, had swelled considerably since last they saw each other. The two had gone out to lunch a few weekends ago with Nora and found some common ground in their excitement for the newest littlest Dunham.

"You look great!" Maisy complimented, noticing the extra sparkle in her eyes, the rosy glow in her cheeks. Shannon gave a blush, running her hands soothingly over the baby bump

"Oh, thanks. I feel like I'm growing a moose rather than a baby." Shannon groaned

"Bollocks! If it looks anything like his uncle you're growing one handsome kid in there." Pete laughed receiving a gentle slap from his mother. Giving Shannon her hug and kiss, Pete smiled at the sight of his brother rounding the corner to the living room.

"Happy Christmas, bruv!" Pete smiled.

Maisy saw the confusion that crossed Pete's face as his brother gave brusque greetings to each of them, not exhibiting any signs of Christmas cheer. While he was obviously displeased over something, Pete decided to ignore his grouchiness.

"I can see you toned it down a bit this year, Mum." He then said with good-natured sarcasm, looking conspicuously around the room.

"Well, I had no help this year, what with you all being too busy to help your dear old Mum."

"We wouldn't be helping you, Mum- we'd be enabling." Steve laughed, helping Shannon to stand from where she was seated on the couch.

"Oh, you're all wicked children! Wicked, wicked children." Nora grumbled, giving her eldest a pinch on the arm. "Well, breakfast is all set up in the dining room, whenever everyone's hungry."

"Oh God, I'm always hungry." Shannon sighed as they made their way to the spread Nora had laid out for them.

"How is your family doing, Maisy? Do they have any plans for today?" Nora asked after they all settled into their spots around the elaborately decorated table.

"They're doing great! My brothers and sister are all going over to my parents' house in a couple hours. It's a big production over there. My brother actually got them all set up with a webcam for Christmas so Pete and I are going to call in around 2 PM our time, which is 9AM their time." Maisy smiled, "We mailed Christmas presents between us months ago, so we can open gifts together."

"Wonderful! And how about the boys, Pete? What is Bovver doing for Christmas today?" Nora asked.

Pete took a glance at his watch, "Well, its quarter past nine so I'm guessing he's about to start on his second case of Fosters." Steve gave an annoyed scoff at that, ignoring the harsh look Pete cut him. Nora focused on Pete, tusking at him.

"You should've invited him; there's always room for one more. Nobody should be alone on Christmas." She insisted, feeling bad for the young man whose parents had died years ago.

Pete had contemplated it, knowing Maisy and his mother would be more then amenable to the idea, but he also knew Steve and Shannon, and probably Bovver himself, would not be so open to the suggestion, all for different reasons.

"Might as well just invite all the ingrates, yeah?" Steve griped, roughly stabbing at the egg on his plate.

"The fuck's your problem?" Pete asked turning towards his brother, his voice rising and eyes squinting in confusion. Maisy sat a bit straighter, noticing how Pete braced his forearms on the edge of the table with his utensils clasped in his fists as he began to clench them.

"Boys, it's Christmas, please act like the civilized men I raised and leave the bickering alone- at least until after presents- or you might as well leave now and ruin my Christmas." Nora directed, giving each a stern glance to put them in their place, her voice firm and even.

The two glowered at each other for an awkward amount of time before Pete began using his utensils for their intended purpose and not as the weapons he seemed to be contemplating.

Seemingly satisfied, Nora turned to Shannon,

"So what did the doctor say about your heartburn, Flower?"

* * *

><p>"Alright my loves, I've been waiting months for this, time for presents!" Nora called out excitedly. Maisy laughed to see Nora gleefully begin handing out presents. Maisy took a seat next to Shannon on the smaller couch while Steve sat on the floor by his wife's feet. "We've got to do this quickly though, or we'll be late for Mass."<p>

Pete went to his mother, who was crouched down retrieving presents from between the tree and the fireplace.

"Lemme get those Mum, you go sit down, yeah?" Pete said pulling his mother away from the tree. Nora seemed like she was going to resist for a second but then laid her hand on her younger son's cheek.

"You're a good boy." She murmured, pursing her lips at him before claiming a seat between the two girls.

Maisy was surprised to find as many gifts from Nora as she received, and was thankful she had found what she considered the perfect gift for Nora: a pair of earrings made of thin gold hammered out into dainty hearts. They reminded her perfectly of the saintly woman, who always had a smile on her face no matter what her boys were up to.

"Oh, they're lovely!" Nora beamed, replacing the simple gold studs she wore with the new earrings.

"I'm glad you like them!" Maisy smiled, trading another with Pete.

"Alright, this one's for the future delinquent you two are cookin' over there." Pete said with a rogue's smile, handing Steve the package. Both Shannon and Steve looked inquisitively towards Maisy, prompting her to put her hands up in the universal "I'm innocent" pose.

"I had nothing to do with this. It was all Pete- all I did was wrap it." She laughed. Steve ripped the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box, his worried but amused grin sliding off his face like melted butter, hardening into a grim scowl.

"You fuckin' serious, Mate?" He near growled at his brother. Maisy tensed, looking at Pete who still wore a pleased smirk.

"What, you don't like it?" Pete asked, having the decency to seem surprised. Nora reached down pulling the box from her elder son's lap. Finding the claret and blue onesie folded neatly inside the tissue paper she let out a tired, "oh, Pete."

"Of course, I don't fuckin' like it, you arse!" Steve swore, standing up, the pent up aggression oozing thickly off his tense form. Maisy's stunned eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

"Boys…" Nora warned, but it looked as if she fell on deaf ears.

"You just don't get it, do you? Can't we have one _fucking_ day without you playin' the attention starved wanker?" Steve fumed.

"Mate, don't you think you overreactin' a bit?" Pete asked with a laugh, though she could see the boiling anger creeping up his spine by the tightness in the corners of his mouth. Steve stepped forward, ignoring Shannon's call for him to back down, and harshly jabbed Pete's shoulder.

"You show up, fuckin' bruises all over your face," Maisy blushed at that as she had tried to cover them up with concealer, for Nora's sake, but apparently hadn't done so well, or maybe they were more obvious than the two of them realized, "you act like a fuckin' mug all night long, and then you pull this?"

"You need to step back, bruv." Pete snarled quietly, his bottom jaw jutting out, his breath staccato as he tried to reign in his growing anger. "You've been acting like a prick all morning and I've just about had it."

"You think so, mate?" Steve jeered, stalking further forward holding on to his last few threads of control; and though he stood a few inches shorter, his brute strength appeared to be an obvious advantage. "You're a self-centered little dick and you always have been! When are you going to learn the world doesn't revolve around your dumb fucking jokes and your dumb fucking friends?! You're turning into Dad, you know- look at the state of you!" He said, emphasizing his words with another shove.

Maisy jumped up from the couch, the panic causing the words to flow from her mouth without thought or caution, "Steve, I swear, he didn't mean anything by it! He thought you would like it- that you would laugh! Please-"

Steve turned on a dime to face her, his gaze still furious, "You stay out of it- this is between me and Pe-"

Yet, before he could finish Pete stepped from behind Maisy and clocked his brother across the face, catching him unawares, eliciting a screech from all three women. Nora stood confused, along with Maisy as Shannon moved to kneel by her husband, brushing her hands over his stunned face.

"Oh my God, Pete." Maisy stuttered, in shock as Shannon pushed Steve back down when he tried to jump up, wanting to take on Pete.

"Peter, go upstairs!" Nora commanded, pointing to the staircase, before turning her disappointed stare on her eldest son.

Pete quietly stalked out of the room, not bothering to look at his brother on the floor, stopping only to whisper an apology to his mother. Maisy, still bewildered at how quickly the situation had escalated, finally got her feet to cooperate and followed Pete up the stairs to what she presumed was his childhood bedroom.

Pete's hands curled like fetters on the back of an old desk chair, adorned with club stickers. Maisy held her breath, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Pete was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"I'm sorry I ruined Christmas." He muttered, his jaw clenching as he sat down heavily.

"You didn't ruin Christmas, its ok." Maisy whispered, "It's not as if you weren't provoked. I'm actually surprised you kept your cool for as long as you did." She reached across and laid her hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles.

"'He's a fucking dick- and then he went after-"

"It's all going to work out, Pete." She said gently, cutting him off before he could wind himself up again. "I bet he's just stressed with baby coming. You said the two of you never had a real father figure growing up, yeah? Imagine how nervous he is without you popping up left and right with reminders of all the things he thinks he fucked up."

"You think I'm fucked up?" Pete asked, casting a dark glance in Maisy's direction.

"I didn't say that." She replied firmly, not allowing Pete to push her away or twist her words. "I said you remind Steve of what he used to be, of who he used to be and he didn't like that person. Unfortunately, Steve did have a kick- ass girlfriend who found him ri_diculously_ hot when he was leader of the GSE, now did he?" Maisy said cajoling a smirk from Pete.

"No." He answered begrudgingly.

"So maybe you need to recognize that's something you keep in mind- his button. Similar to how you hate it when people doubt your ability as a teacher because you're in the GSE, he doesn't like being reminded of his past." She told him, rubbing the stress out of the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He said, taking a steadying breath.

"It will all work out in the end, Love. …You still want to go?" She probed lightly.

"Nah…my Mum would lose the plot if we left now. Let's bang this out and get it over with." He said grimly, heaving himself up from the desk.

"Maybe she'll even give you some extra treats if you apologize first." Maisy offered as she strolled past.

"You reckon?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Baby! I can see you!" Susan Thompson shouted, her face taking up the whole computer screen.<p>

Maisy laughed, happy that the connection was finally working, after a few bum trials, which conveniently gave them a chance to change out of their Christmas finery.

After tense apologies by both of the brothers, the morning had carried on with a calm, albeit superficial, peace. Following an uncomfortably long mass, squished into the small enclosed pew together, Maisy and Pete had ducked out, claiming they needed to go home for the video call with Maisy's family.

"Mom you don't have to yell! I can hear you fine!" Maisy laughed. "Move back so I can see everyone else!" She said as she pulled Pete closer so that he could be seen on the screen as well.

He would never admit it but he was still a tad nervous at having to "meet" Maisy's family, even though he had participated in a few, very brief, conversations with Maisy's family over speakerphone.

"Ah!" Julia squealed as she came into sight. "I was right! He's a hunk!" Abe gently gave her a chastising slap while Mark rolled his eyes.

A deep and thorough blush bloomed over Maisy's face.

"This is Pete." She introduced through gritted teeth before pointing out each sibling, conveniently sitting in age order and her parents. "There's Sam and his girlfriend Candy, Abe, Julia and her fiancé Marcus, that's my little sister Sarah and then my parents Susan and Thom." She said in one breath.

"Call me Thom-Thom!" Her father shouted.

"Pop, you don't have to yell." Abe laughed as Sam rubbed his temple.

"Did you guys have a good morning?" Susan asked. Maisy and Pete exchange dubious looks.

"All things considered, yeah." Maisy smiled as Pete wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Can we open presents yet?" Sarah moaned loudly, as teenagers are apt to do, already bored.

"Please, oh, please!" Julia joined in.

"Sounds like we're opening presents. Have at it, kids!" Thom announced while Abe adjusted the camera so it would follow them to the tree where it was every man for himself. Susan and Candy held back while the boys and Sarah decimated the pile.

Pete looked on stunned at the amount of noise eight people could generate. Maisy handed him his presents, amused at what gifts her family sent over for him; among them a book on beer making, multiple flannel shirts and maple sugar treats and candies. Pete laughed in turn when he had to explain all of the claret and blue they sent over, especially to Sarah's confused and mildly disappointed face.

Pete had insisted on sending over some Christmas Crackers when he learned they were unheard of in the States, claiming they were the best part of Christmas. Each took a turn to open theirs and read their joke, much to the amusement of the Thompsons, particularly Susan who loved the cheesy jokes they held. She insisted they wear the crowns to breakfast as tradition held while Pete and Maisy wore theirs as they sat on the couch nibbling on their sweets, settling a maple craving that had been steadily growing in Maisy over the past few weeks.

Pete had no semblance of loyalty when it came to trading post meal stories; instead he gave a very detailed reenactment of his first "Brit-Style" driving lesson with Maisy and the many pedestrians she very nearly took out.

"It's not my fault they do everything ass backwards here!" Maisy bemoaned.

"That's no excuse Maisy Mouse!" Sam exclaimed, "What about the first time I took you driving and you nearly flipped the truck?"

"It was mud season!" She retorted, but it was too late; Pete was already cackling, becoming fast friends with her brothers who then monopolized the conversation, extolling various beers and lagers, and making plans for future trips across the pond.

Eventually, their time together began to wind down. The boys signed off to go play with the new snowplow Thomas had received while Candy and Julia shopped online for Grooms' tuxedos.

Maisy was proud of herself for keeping herself together and shedding no tears as they logged off.

"Today was fun." She sighed, curling into Pete's side, playing with her new bracelet.

"I'm knackered and it's just gone 7. This is pathetic." He yawned, getting more comfortable on Maisy's plump couch. Jerry had long since retired to the bed, his little puppy snores travelling into the living room.

"I know. This is one sad display, Dunham." Maisy sighed, slouching further down into her food induced coma. "I'm never going to eat anything ever again."

"Popcorn and 'It's a Wonderful Life', then?" Pete asked hauling himself off the couch to raid Maisy's cupboards.

"Good God, you _are_ a hunk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around and reading chapter 8. This might be kinda long so –sorry! :)

I'm trying to balance some of the more light hearted and angsty-er moments in this chapter, which is one of my weaknesses as a writer, so I hope you liked it! I am much more suited to short stories style-wise, but I love to write longer narratives. Oh well, que sera, sera.

Firstly, I would like to send a big THANK YOU out to **Kaybaby1127**, who gave me the motivation to finish this chapter, and for all of her kind words, even though I kind of coerced her into giving them :b Thanks gurl! lol

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you all are the best! I try to respond to each one, but sometimes that does not happen. If I did not respond to yours, know that I'm sorry!

Feel free to leave me a line about your feelings on this chapter. I happen to go along with Poe's thought of writing being a reciprocal relationship between the author and reader, so I love hearing what you have to say. Your thoughts always shape the way I craft this story.

That all being said, I have a question I'd appreciate an answer to in your reviews: How do you all feel about the length of the chapters? Most are in the 4,000 range like this one, though a few are in either in the 5,000s or the 3,000s, and last chapter was about 2,900. Do you have a preference? I know a couple of you mentioned length in previous reviews, and I appreciated your answers, but I'm interested in hearing from more of my readers as well since so few of you responded and this story gets fairly decent traffic for an older movie.

So once again, thanks for reading favoriting, following and reviewing!

Keep your eyes open for more and if you feel so inclined, leave a review!

XOXO Melinda


End file.
